Ángel Negro (Pausada)
by MoonlitDesire2
Summary: Elena de diecisiete, siempre sintió que era diferente, desde pequeña había experimentado cosas sobrenaturales, escuchando y observando cosas, que las personas normales no pueden. Cuando entro a la adolescencia, trato de olvidarse de todo y consiguió llevar una vida normal como cualquier adolescente de High School, hasta ese día. Donde su destino cambia. Pero. ¿para bien o para mal?
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis

Se que soy diferente, no como los diferentes de lo normal, los que dicen ser diferentes por que les guste algún tipo de música en especial, incluso no diferentes como mi amiga que le encanta cantar y se cree una artista, no como los diferentes de raza. Soy nacida y crecida en Huntersville, un pequeño pueblo ubicado en el estado de Carolina del Norte, nunca nada pasa aquí, pero eso me gusta, o al menos me gustaba antes de empezar de nuevo con las pesadillas, con los escalofríos o incluso con las personas que veo constantemente, personas que no deberían ya pertenecer a este mundo.

Eso de nuevo me asechaba. Un Don, decía mi abuela, una maldición, le contestaba yo, si, porque eso era para mi, una maldición. Había podido ignorarlo por tanto tiempo, pero ahora volvían y volvía de una forma que jamas me hubiera imaginado, mis días estaban contados, mi destino estaba marcado, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para escapar de este. Mi verdugo me asechaba, y cada vez que podía me repetía que disfrutaría arrancar mi alma, pero lo peor, no era saber que el estaba aquí para llevarse mi ser, lo peor era que yo estaba cayendo por él, y entrando en un juego demasiado peligroso.


	2. Capitulo 1 primera parte

El suelo era duro y áspero, estaba acostada en la tierra y el frío empezaba a calarme los huesos, con torpeza traté de levantarme, estaba mareada, mi cuerpo se sentía más ligero, me sentía como si había bajado unas cuantas libras, me apoyé sobre mi codo derecho y me levanté algo aturdida, sacudí mis manos, estaban sucias, parecía como si hubiera estado jugando con tierra. Me acomodé la chaqueta, la observé una vez más, hacia mucho que esta chaqueta había dejado de quedarme, había sido un regalo de mi abuela, pero ahora la traía puesta, eso era extraño. Froté mis ojos para poder ver mejor, no sabía dónde me encontraba, pero sabía que no era mi cama, incluso no estaba en el jardín de mi casa, a mi alrededor había demasiada vegetación, muchos árboles, ¿acaso estaba en el bosque? Pero, qué demonios estaría yo haciendo en el bosque a estas horas y en una noche tan fría. No traté de ponerle mucha importancia, ya demasiadas preguntas se venían a mi cabeza.

Caminé para encontrar el sendero que me llevaría a casa, pero parecía no encontrarlo, froté mis hombros, el frío estaba terrible estábamos a mediados de Enero, el frió te congelaba hasta los huesos en esta época. Mis pies se sentían tan pesados, parecían dos cementos, sentía que no avanzaba nada. Bajé la mirada hacia mis pies, abrí los ojos en sorpresa, esos eran unos zapatos que de igual forma había dejado de usar hacia muchísimo tiempo, recordaba, que aun tenia doce años cuando le dije a mi madre que necesitaba unos nuevos, porque esos no me quedaban mas, sabía que eran los mismos por que parecían unos zapatos de payaso, con agujetas de diferentes colores. Me empecé a inspeccionar, yo, yo me había encogido, toqué mi rostro algo alarmada, mi rostro era pequeño, mis facciones habían cambiado, yo me había encogido.

Mi respiración empezó a agitarse, me sentía asustada no podía ser, yo tenía doce años de nuevo. Un aullido se escuchó a lo lejos, mi corazón saltó del susto, me encorvé asustada tapando mis oídos, ese aullido había removido mi cerebro, mi piel se erizó, y el frió que sentía se empezó a congelar en mi piel, los bellos de mi cuerpo empezaron a encresparse y el ambiente se puso tenso, todo a mi alrededor se congeló en un nanosegundo, era como estar viendo todo en cámara lenta, el aire, las hojas de los arboles, nada se movía, era un circulo congelado, pero yo sabía que venía después de esto.

No, no quería verlo.

Respiré desesperada, una nube blanca empezó a salir de mis labios, con cada respiración se hacía aun más intensa, más espesa.

Agachada, me abracé a mí misma, no quería estar aquí, quería gritar pero no podía reunir el valor para hacerlo, ¿dónde estaba mi madre? ¿dónde estaba mi casa?

Apreté los ojos y los labios, mi cuerpo temblaba como una maraca. Un sonido lento y fluido se escuchó a mí alrededor, todo seguía congelado excepto yo. Abrí los ojos y lentamente alcé la mirada. Allí estaba, parado con una inminencia, dejándome saber que él era algo con lo que nadie se metía, sus ojos grises y profundos, el pelo negro como el carbón, no podía ver su nariz, ni su boca, todo su rostro era oscuro, siniestro, lo único que resaltaba eran sus ojos, y la silueta de su cuerpo. Me observaba detenidamente, sin mover ni un músculo, incomodándome, empecé a temblar con mas intensidad, mi quijada estaba incontrolable, mis dientes chocaban unos con otros, haciendo un ruido que sentía que se escuchaba en todo el bosque. Abrí la boca lentamente para hablarle, aunque sabía que nunca me contestaba, nada perdía en intentar, quería que me dijera qué era lo que siempre buscaba de mi.

—¿Qué-qué-quieres? —le pregunté asustada, mi voz salió en un susurro quebrado. El no me contestó, solo alzó lentamente su mano y me apuntó hacia el pecho. Mi corazón saltó. En su boca empezó a formarse una sonrisa, podía ver una fila de brillantes dientes formarse en una diabólica y siniestra mueca de burla. _El_ era oscuro, eso ya lo sabía, pero nunca me hacía daño, tampoco nunca antes me había señalado, eso me asustaba, siempre que se aparecía ante mí, solo se quedaba observándome. Mis lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mi mejilla, él siempre me asustaba, a pesar de que nunca me tocaba, su sola presencia me desgastaba—. ¿Por favor, dime qué quieres? ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿por qué me asechas de nuevo? —no me contestó.

Él siguió sosteniendo la sonrisa diabólica, sus dientes eran filosos y puntiagudos, escalofriantes. Ladeó la cabeza, todavía sosteniendo esa expresión malévola, empezó acercarse a mí. No quería que me tocara. Pegué un grito cuando sentí su cercanía, alzó la mirada por arriba de mi hombro, y sus ojos se desorbitaron, se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás desesperado, como un animal asustado, hasta que se esfumó enfrente de mí.

Me puse una mano en el pecho algo aliviada, mientras sentía cómo un calor empezaba cobijarme, a llenar mi cuerpo. Sentí una presencia detrás, giré mi rostro para poder ver de quien se trataba, además había ahuyentado a ese ser siniestro.

Una luz me cegó de inmediato, mis ojos empezaron a arder y no pude ver más...

—¡Elena! ¡Elena! —abrí los ojos y me topé con la voz y el rostro de mi madre, abriendo las cortinas, el sol me pegó en la cara haciendo mis ojos arder, me tapé el rostro de nuevo con el cobertor.

—Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunté con la voz algo apagada, mi garganta estaba seca, me ardía. El sabor de mi saliva al hablar, me había asqueado.

—Hija, tengo llamándote desde hace quince minutos, al ver que no me respondías subí a despertarte, llegarás tarde a la escuela —sentí el colchón hundirse. Mi madre me destapó lentamente, sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando se toparon con los míos, su ceño se frunció y una línea de duda corrió por su frente—. ¿Te sientes bien cariño? —acarició mi mejilla.

Sonreí mientras tapaba mi boca, apestaba.

—Si mamá, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Cuando entré a tu habitación parecías perturbada, como si estuvieras teniendo un mal sueño —me senté en mi cama, y fingí una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo estoy algo nerviosa por volver a la escuela después del descanso de Diciembre, es solo eso —sonrió de lado y tomó unas hebras de mi cabello, las colocó por detrás de mi oreja, suspiró resignada, no convencida del todo.

—Tienes razón —musitó—, bueno, arréglate y baja a desayunar —se levantó de la cama sonriendo.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras la veía perderse por la puerta.

Me dejé caer en mi cama de nuevo dejando salir el aire en frustración, me puse una mano en la frente. Ese sueño de nuevo, ya llevaba dos semanas teniendo esas pesadillas y siempre eran repetidas, ese hombre, demonio, o ser, no estaba segura qué era, él aparecía en mis sueños.

—¡Elena! ¡quince minutos! —escuché la voz de mi madre de nuevo, ella sabía que si no salía de la cama me quedaría aquí todo el día.

Me levanté perezosa, me estiré crujiendo todos mis doloridos huesos, me sentía agotada, cuando esas pesadillas aparecían me dejaban agotada. Sin ganas arrastré mis pies hacia el baño, me di una ducha, lavé mis dientes, me cambié y peiné mi cabello, bajé las escaleras para ver a mi madre en la cocina ya en su uniforme de trabajo.

Ella era la Sheriff del pequeño pueblo donde residíamos. Vivía en un pequeño pueblo llamado Huntersville en el estado de Carolina del Norte, la verdad no era nada interesante, ¡Nada! solo árboles a donde voltearas, unas cuantas escuelas, centros comerciales y unos cuantos lugares de recreación, no la gran cosa, aunque para mi madre siempre había sido su santuario, ella amaba este lugar, decía que jamás había pensado en irse lejos, yo por el contrario siempre había querido irme a vivir a un estado donde solo saliera el sol. Florida, Miami, California, o Houston, que sabia yo.

—Mamá, ¿qué haces? —dije jalando una silla, para sentarme. Ella estaba cocinando, eso era extraño.

—Cocino —alce una ceja en duda.

—¿Tú? ¿Cocinando? qué pasó con mi madre, quiero que me la regresen.

—Elena, eso no es gracioso.

—No, lo que es gracioso, es que tú cocines —el sonido del timbre retumbó en toda la casa—. Yo abro —dije levantándome emocionada, tenía tantas ganas de verla, sabía que era ella.

Abrí la puerta y se tumbó en un abrazo arriba de mi. Su sonrisa era enorme sus ojos brillaban, ella siempre estaba de buen humor.

—Elena Gilbert, te he extrañado tanto. Casi, casi, como un adicto extraña el crack.

Caroline Forbes, mi mejor amiga desde que usábamos pañales, la que ahora estaba ahorcándome en un abrazo que me de seguro quebraría mi cuello, pero que al parecer para ella era amoroso.

—A mí también me da gusto verte, Caro —apenas y pude pronunciarle esas palabras.

La abracé de igual forma, apretujándola con todas mis fuerzas.

—Elena está bien, sé que me amas y somos almas gemelas, pero me estas sacando el aire —la solté. Ella deslizó su mochila por encima de su hombro—. ¡Y bien! ¿qué te parece? —apretó los labios—, primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de Invierno.

—Lo sé, es nuestro último año antes de empezar a buscar Universidades —repliqué desganada. No era que no pensara en mi futuro, se me hacía demasiado complicado y podía confesar que era algo perezosa—. Pasa, Mamá está cocinando —ella gruñó en disgusto, sabía que mi madre era pésima en la cocina.

Caminamos hasta la cocina, mi madre ya tenía los platos servidos de algo que parecía Avena, Pancakes y tocino algo chamuscado.

—¡Hola Miranda! —saludó Caro a mi madre jalando una silla para sentarse.

—¡Hola Caroline! ¿Cómo has estado? —Caro tomó la cuchara y la hundió en la avena.

—No me he metido en problemas, eso cuenta —rió divertida.

Caroline era como una segunda hija para mi madre, nos llevamos tan bien, a pesar de que ella tenía tres hermanos y una hermana. Muy al contrario mío, yo, era hija única.

Mi madre jaló la otra silla para sentarse, empezó a tomar de la taza de café que traía en sus manos.

—Creo que sí, eso basta —sus ojos marrones voltearon hacia mi rostro, observó mi plato al ver que todavía no le daba ni un mordisco a su intento de desayuno. Bueno, yo no era malvada, tomé un tocino y lo metí a mi boca. Sus ojos regresaron a Caroline, quien tenía la boca llena de Avena-. ¿Como están tus padres?

—Vivos y aburridos como todos los adultos.

—No somos tan aburridos —dijo mi madre mientras tomaba un pedazo de tocino.

—Claro que no mamá, son más divertidos que los minios —Caro y yo reímos en carcajadas.

—Chicas, estan locas.

—¿Que tal sus vacaciones? —preguntó Caro, tomando de su jugo.

—Bien —me adelante en contestar, no queriendo tocar mucho el tema.

No habían sido vacaciones exactamente, mi abuela había fallecido en Noviembre, y habíamos tenido que viajar a Virginia donde ella residía. Habíamos estado en la granja a donde se había mudado cuando yo tenía nueve años. Ese era un tema aun muy duro para mi madre, yo también amaba a la abuela, pero mi madre la adoraba, era lógico, era su madre, aun la herida estaba muy fresca, por esa misma razón no le había comentado de mis pesadillas, no quería darle más problemas a mi madre, ella todavía estaba dolida por la muerte de mi abuela. Su muerte había sido natural, ella ya era mayor. Caro al ver la cara de mi madre se quedó callada.

—Bien —replico algo cansada.

Me levanté para disipar el ambiente.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunté, acercándome a mi madre para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Si, vámonos —Caro me siguió, se levantó deslizando su mochila en su hombro—. Nos vemos Miranda, la avena estaba rica —se despidió de ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la entrada.

—¡Adiós, que tengan un buen día! —sacudió un poco el rostro mientras me daba acceso a su mejilla—. ¡Pórtate mal! —replicó en un tono sarcástico.

—Siempre madre, no te preocupes, hoy mismo me veras con un tatuaje en la cadera —rió divertida mientras sus ojos brillaban—. Te amo mamá, no te portes mal —le reprendí con el dedo.

Mi madre y yo teníamos una relación como decirlo, extraña en cierta forma, éramos más que hija y madre, éramos muy buenas amigas. Tenía un padre, pero él no quería saber que tenía una hija, él nos había dejado cuando yo era muy pequeña, nunca más habíamos vuelto a saber mas nada de él.

Mi madre cumplía los dos papeles y no lo hacía mal, o tal vez era que yo era una buena hija, era muy aburrida, eso lo tenía en claro, ella no se tenía que preocupar por mí, mi madre era lo más importante para mí, así que no hacerla pasar malos ratos era mi prioridad.

Caminé hacia la puerta despidiéndome de ella, Caroline ya estaba afuera.

—Dime por favor que no la regué allí dentro —su rostro estaba pálido—, tengo una lengua tan floja, no pensé que al preguntar haría sentir mal a Miri —puse mi brazo por arriba de su hombro mientras caminábamos hacia la parada del autobús.

—No te preocupes, mi madre es fuerte, sé que la muerte de mi abuela le ha dolido pero está sanando, sabe que no lo hiciste por malvada, así que no te preocupes.

—¡Uff! qué bien, eso me asustó, no quiero que Miri me deteste, la quiero —reí mientras llegábamos a la parada del bus. Otros tres chicos ya estaban allí, al verme me saludaron sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tengo mucho que contarte —dirigí mis ojos al rostro de Caro.

—¿De qué va?

—Bueno, mientras no estabas pasaron tantas cosas, y algunas te involucran a ti —la intriga me llenó el cerebro, le di una mirada impaciente para que siguiera con el tema, qué cosas me involucraban a mí.

—¿De qué se trata?

—De Stefan —rodé los ojos, no me importaba si se trataba de Stefan, además, qué demonios tenía que ver yo, con uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela. Caroline me veía desesperada, como esperando una reacción más emocionada de mi persona. Fruncí las cejas y alcé los hombros —. En verdad no te emociona ni siquiera un poquito —tomó mi sudadera y la jaló de un lado para el otro.

—¿No entiendo que tiene que ver Stefan conmigo?, creo que las únicas palabras que he cruzado con él en toda mi vida son, ¡Cuidado Imbécil! —ella puso los ojos en blanco.

El autobús llegó a la parada, gracias a Dios, no quería seguir con el tema.

Subimos en éste. Todos me daban un pequeño saludo a su manera, algunos me alzaban la mano, otros el rostro, yo no era popular, pero tampoco era un cero a la izquierda, tenía unos cuantos amigos aparte de Caro, además, mi comunidad era tan pequeña que todo el mundo se había enterado de la muerte de la madre de la Sheriff.

Llegamos al asiento de en medio, nos sentamos. Tyler se deslizó por arriba del respaldo de nuestro asiento.

—Elena ¿cómo estas? —Tyler vivía dos cuadras abajo de mi casa. Él era un chico peculiar, moreno, formado y un monstruo en el fútbol americano. Lindo a su manera, aunque sus dientes eran demasiado grandes para mi gusto.

—Bien, Tyler —contesté algo aburrida. Me estaba comportando como una perra, pero empezaba a sentir que así sería mi regreso a clases, no quería lidiar con todos dándome sus pésames, si, podía ser una maldita cuando me lo proponía, pero bueno, las personas morían, aunque sonara cruel.

—Regresa a tu asiento, Ty —bufó Caro al ver mi rostro, ella sabía que no quería lidiar con preguntas.

—¡Cállate bruja!

—¡Mastodonte!

—¡Rubia descerebrada!

—¡Imbécil!

—¡Zorra!

—Pero no para ti —reí mientras ellos se mataban con la mirada, ellos siempre se portaban así, se insultaban aunque se llevaran bien. Tyler se dio por vencido y regresó a su asiento—. ¿En verdad estarás bien? —preguntó, tomando mi mano.

—Sí, claro —sonreí falsamente.

No era que no estuviera triste por lo de mi abuela, pero eso no era lo que me perturbaba. Lo que me sucedía era que no podía sacar de mi mente la pesadilla que había tenido, ya las tenía desde hacia dos semanas y el hombre o demonio, no estaba segura qué era, nunca había querido poner sus manos sobre mí, el sueño de anoche había sido distinto, él se había acercado con la intención de tocarme, eso me asustaba.

Sacudí la cabeza, para no pensar, debía sacar todo eso, no quería lidiar con esas cosas de nuevo. Fijé mi rostro hacia la ventana de mi lado y perdí mi mirada en ésta.

Llegamos a la escuela. Bajamos del autobús y para mi sorpresa nadie me había abarrotado de preguntas ni pésames, era genial que yo no les importara para nada.

Mi escuela no era muy grande, unas cuantas hectáreas, el edificio principal era de tres pisos, una cafetería hacia el lado izquierdo y el gran gimnasio hacia el lado derecho, no la gran cosa, así que era fácil y rápido llegar a las clases.

Caminé hasta mi salón, tratando de ignorar las miradas curiosas y unas cuantas suaves sonrisas. Gracias a los cielos mis primeras tres clases las tenía con Caroline, ella se sentaba atrás de mi.

Dejó caer su mochila pesadamente y se acomodó en su butaca. Yo solo me deslicé en mi asiento, saqué un cuaderno, un lápiz y me puse a garabatear en éste. Caro me picó con su pluma, me volteé algo desganada, sus ojos estaban brillosos.

—Bien ¿y no quieres saber que anda diciendo Stefan de ti? —¡Oh! era eso, se me había olvidado.

—La verdad es que no me interesa.

—Elena, no seas tan aburrida, Stefan está como quiere.

—¿Como es eso?

—Malditamente sexy.

—Dime, que no dijiste eso. Dime, que de sexy tiene estar lleno de bolas —no era que no se me hicieran atractivos los chicos musculosos, eran lindos, pero a mí me gustaban un poco menos y Stefan era de los que parecían que no salían del gimnasio.

—Eres una aguafiestas —ella se mordió el labio inferior, se inclino para hablar más secretamente, porque ya teníamos algunas miradas sobre nosotras—, Stefan quiere salir contigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —repliqué alarmada. Desde cuando Stefan quería salir conmigo, jamás había cruzado palabras con él, solo miradas cuando lo veía en los juegos o cuando iba a recoger a su perfecta novia Katherine Pierce, la líder del equipo de porristas a donde pertenecíamos Caro y yo—. ¿No entiendo? Stefan y yo no nos conocemos tan confiadamente, como para que haya dicho eso —un grito fuerte se escucho en el marco de la entrada del aula. Bonnie corrió abrazarme, si mis amigas era demasiado intensas.

—¡Lena, te extrañé! —ellas eran exageradas solo me había ido por mes y medio, y actuaban como si tenían un año sin verme.

Bonnie se sentó a mi lado, ella era mi otra amiga, muy linda, morena, su pelo negro y lacio resaltaba su perfilado rostro, ojos negros profundos, nariz perfilada, y piel brillosa, tenia un cuerpo tan bien formado que la envidiaba, a ella le quedaba todo. Yo por el contrario era delgada, me sentía hasta sin forma, no como Bonnie, ella era delgada curvilínea. Caroline también era guapa, hasta diría que sexy. Su porte de rubia le ayudaba mucho, ojos verdes claros. Yo no me consideraba lo más bello del mundo pero tampoco era que fuera fea, lo que podía decir sinceramente que me gusta de mi, eran mis ojos cafés, heredados de mi padre ya que mi madre los tenia marrones.

Bonnie me pasó su lápiz con plumas por la nariz para que saliera de mi trance.

—Bonnie, ¿adelgazaste? —le dije en broma, pues ella vivía quejándose que estaba pasada de su real peso, una locura porque ella era delgada.

—¡Que graciosa! —respondió jugando con el lápiz peludo en mi rostro.

—Yo también las extrañé chicas, quería tenerlas en la granja e ir a montar a caballo juntas.

—Eso estaría genial, si no les tuviera pavor —Caro se recostó en su butaca. Bonnie sonrió, mientras se acercaba a mí para murmurarme algo.

—¿Sabes que Stefan anda hablando de ti? —maldición de nuevo con el asunto de Sefan, así que las miradas de las personas no era por la muerte de mi abuela, si no que porque Stefan al parecer andaba diciendo que quería salir conmigo. Maldición que había hecho yo para merecer esto, no quería lidiar con una Katherine molesta en las prácticas cuando me tocara verla, después de todo ella era mi capitana.

—No sé qué rumor se traigan, pero les aseguro, que no tengo nada que ver —Caroline frunció las cejas negando con la cabeza.

El profesor entró en el aula, mandando de regreso a Bonnie a su clase, ella se despidió y quedamos de vernos en el almuerzo.

Todos empezaron a entrar al aula, mientras murmuraban y me veían como si yo fuera la celebridad de el día. Me sentía incómoda, no me agradaba ser el centro de atención de todos, o al menos de la clase.

Cuando la campana sonó anunciando que la clase había acabado, salí casi corriendo de el aula, Caro corrió detrás de mí para alcanzarme, mientras yo llegaba a mi casillero.

—¡Elena! ¡Espera!

—Caro, no quiero seguir hablando de Stefan, por favor dejemos el tema —ella rodó los ojos molesta mientras abría su casillero junto al mío.

Si, ella y yo compartíamos casi todo y no era por el destino, era porque su tía era la Directora de la Escuela y ella era su sobrina consentida.

Sacó los libros de su mochila y empujó la mochila adentro de éste.

—Aunque no quieras saber, tienes que estar preparada —le puse los ojos en blanco mientras tomaba mis libros. Un escándalo se escuchó en el pasillo, las dos volteamos el rostro hacia el sonido. Eran Stefan y Kai, ellos eran dos de los chicos más populares de la Escuela. Caroline se acercó a mí y me apretó el brazo—. Elena, es Stefan —alcé los hombros despreocupada, mientras cerraba mi casillero y caminaba hacia la otra dirección—. ¡Espera!, ¿no quieres saber que se trae contigo?

—No, ya te lo dije, a mi no me interesa Stefan.

Era cierto, a mí nunca me había interesado Stefan, más bien, creía que su amigo Kai, era más atractivo, bueno, hasta había tenido una pequeña esperanza que él se fijara en mi, dije pequeña.

Entré a mi siguiente clase, caminé casi corriendo hacia mi asiento que daba hacia la enorme ventana que abarcaba la mitad de la pared hacia arriba. Giré el rostro hacia la ventana, mis ojos se toparon con los de una joven que me observaba detenidamente, parpadeé varias veces para ver si no era mi imaginación, pero ella seguía sosteniendo su mirada hacia donde yo me encontraba. Empezó a caminar lentamente, como un zombi en una película de terror, los bellos de mis brazos se empezaron a encrespar y sentí un leve frío en el cuerpo. Sacudí el rostro para quitar el miedo que empezaba a alojarse en mi pecho. Volteé de nuevo el rostro y ella estaba más cerca, pero esta vez, podía ver una mancha de algo rojo por abajo de su estómago, en su vestido rosa veranero, ¿Qué hacia una chica a mediados de Enero con un vestido de verano?

Me di cuenta que ella estaba loca, tragué saliva mientras trataba de ignorarla dirigiendo mi rostro de nuevo al centro del salón. La curiosidad me ganó y de nuevo giré el rostro. Ella seguía allí, sus ojos en mí, brillando como dos bolas de disco, ella abrió los labios tan pausadamente, sentía que algo iba a salir de su boca, me señalo con un dedo, ¿qué le sucedía? ¿por qué me veía de esa forma?, yo no la conocía. Sus ojos empezaron a tornarse rojos, sentí una pequeña presión en el pecho y un revoloteo en el estómago. Su vestido empezó a cubrirse aun mas y mas con la mancha roja, era como una mancha de vino expandiéndose en un mantel, ella ladeó el rostro, sin despegar sus ojos de mi rostro mientras caminaba aun más hacia donde yo me encontraba, aunque nos separaba una gran pared, pero la sentía tan cerca, y eso me asustaba.

Caroline posó sus manos en mis hombros haciéndome saltar.

—¿Estás bien? —volteé el rostro y asentí con la cabeza, volví mi mirada hacia la ventana y la chica se había esfumado. Suspiré pesadamente, dejando salir el miedo y el nerviosismo que se habían apoderado de mí por un momento.

—¿Viste a la chica? —señalé hacia afuera, Caro me observó frunciendo las cejas.

—¿Cuál chica?

—Olvídalo —sacudí la mano—. ¿Crees que tendremos práctica hoy? —pregunté, ignorando lo que acababa de ver y al parecer Caro no había visto. Eso era mi imaginación, si, eso era, me trate de decir a mi misma, tratando de auto convencerme que lo que acababa de ver, no era real.

—Pues no lo sé, sé que tendremos competencia dentro de unas semanas ya que el clima ha estado un poco liviano.

—Si —lo sabía, pero tampoco hacía tanto calor como para que la chica que acababa de ver trajera un vestido de Verano.

—Katherine se va a morir cuando te vea, además los rumores se están haciendo más grandes.

—No quiero lidiar con les celos de Kat, por estúpidos rumores, puede hasta sacarme del equipo y mas porque he faltado a muchas prácticas —bufé poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me hundí en mi butaca, esta escuela a veces podía ser terrible, tal vez Stefan solo había hecho un comentario y eso se había elevado hasta el nivel de decir que él quería salir conmigo.

Las Clases pasaron tan rápidas que no las sentí y la hora del almuerzo se llegó. Caminamos con Caroline hacia la cafetería, un lugar que apestaba a comida pre-calentada y a desinfectante, con tanto escándalo que no sé ni cómo se entendían lo que hablan el uno con el otro.

Hicimos la fila y tomamos la bandeja donde colocábamos el almuerzo.

—Macarrones con queso para el menú de hoy —musitó Caro algo disgustada, hice una mueca de disgusto al igual que ella—, al menos es mejor que los dedos de pescado —añadió, mientras ponía una manzana en su bandeja y me alcanzaba la leche con chocolate.

—¿Crees que nos dejen sentarnos afuera? —pregunté mientras ponía una manzana en mi bandeja.

—Si, no esta tan frío hoy —sus ojos viajaron por arriba de mi hombro y su rostro cambió en una sonrisa burlona. Sentí un leve rose en mi espalda, volteé el rostro y me tope con la sonrisa de Kai.

Él era atractivo no podía negarlo, me había cortado la respiración, sus facciones eran tan varoniles y tenía una sonrisa, que apostaría mi brazo izquierdo que derretía a mas de una.

—¡Hola Elena! —apreté los ojos antes de contestarle, y traté de buscar mi voz.

—¡Hola Kai! —mi voz salió tan torpe que me parecía increíble que él me hiciera hablar de esa forma.

—¿Que tal tus vacaciones de Invierno?

—Bien —respondí seca y nerviosa, antes de voltearme y deslizar mi bandeja. Caro sonreía burlona, le rodé los ojos disgustada.

—Siento lo de tu abuela —volvió hablar, pero esta vez estaba muy cerca de mi oreja, su aliento hizo que me bajara un calor por el cuerpo.

—Gracias —respondí, mi corazón ya estaba en mi garganta, pulsaba tan fuerte, que me costaba tragar saliva. Llegué hasta la caja de pago, saqué unos billetes de mi pantalón y se los entregué a la cajera—. Nos vemos, Kai —dije antes de llegar a un lado de Caroline

—Nos vemos, Elena —le sonreí y me volteé, pero aun podía sentir su mirada en mí, el calor invadió mis mejillas.

Caminé hasta la puerta de vidrio para salir hacia las bancas de almuerzo, dejé que el aire me pegara en la cara, eso se había sentido bien. Bonnie ya estaba sentada en una de las bancas, al menos sentía todo igual con mis amigas, cada vez que podíamos nos peleábamos por las bancas de afuera y en el tiempo de Verano, esa pelea era aun más feroz. Bonnie alzó una mano, dejándonos saber que estaba ahí.

—Podemos verte —replicó Caro con ironía mientras se deslizaba en la mesa de almuerzo, yo la seguí—. Ahora sí me puedes decir qué demonios fue todo eso allí atrás —Bonnie nos observó queriendo saber a qué se refería. Alcé los hombros mientras hundía el tenedor en el Macaron con queso—. Ellos están acechándote.

—¿Díganme de que me estoy perdiendo? —Bonnie abrió los ojos, quería saber de qué estábamos hablando.

—Nuestra Señorita popularidad aquí, al parecer se ha vuelto famosa entre los chicos populares —negué con la cabeza, mientras tomaba la manzana para morderla.

—Solo me dio el pésame, nos es la gran cosa.

—¿Quién te dio el pésame? —preguntaba Bonnie emocionada, e intrigada.

—Kai Parker —respondió Caro alzando una ceja mientras jugaba con sus Macarrones.

—Pero, ¿que no es Stefan el que quiere contigo? —rodé los ojos.

—No, y que Kai me haya dado el pésame no es la gran cosa.

—Elena, escucha esto, tú no eres mortal —reí al ver los ojos de Caro—. No entiendo cómo eres inmune a los encantos de esos chicos, ellos son demasiados calientes. Bonnie asintió con la cabeza, mientras comía de su ensalada, ella era vegetariana.

—No es que sea inmune, es solo que no me interesa —dije cuadrando los hombros, mientras me levantaba de la banca y me dirigía hacia los basureros dejando a Bonnie y Caro platicando de mis supuestos nuevos pretendientes.

Tiré la comida y alcé la vista hacia el estacionamiento de los estudiantes, los que ya podían portar con un permiso de conducir y tenían la maldita suerte de tener padres que les compraran un auto. Un chico estaba recostado en un auto negro, cruzado de brazos, su vista estaba hacia donde me encontraba yo, volteé el rostro para ver si estaba viendo a alguien detrás de mí, pero no había nadie más que la banca donde estaban Bonnie y Caroline. Volví la mirada hacia él, ahora sosteniéndola, él sonrió torciendo los labios, haciendo que se me formara una extraña sensación en el estómago, su presencia era imponente, se veía como de esos chicos rebeldes, pero atractivos, que al solo verlos no podías evitar tirar la baba.

No despegó su mirada de donde me encontraba, cosa que hizo que yo tampoco despegara la mía de la de él. Estaba como a quince metros de distancia. Se removió ladeando el rostro, eso indicaba que había ganado, sonreí y alcé la ceja en victoria.

—Lena, ¿Que tanto haces en el basurero, perdiste algo? —la voz de Bonnie me obligó a voltear a verla, le negué con la cabeza. Volví la mirada hacia el auto pero él ya no estaba. Dios, este día se ponía aun más raro, gente apareciendo y desapareciendo como si nada.

Caminé de vuelta a la banca con las chicas.

—Bueno, a qué hora será —preguntaba Bonnie a algo que no tenía ni idea, Caroline estaba hablando con alguien por el teléfono.

—A las nueve de la noche, genial allí estaremos —colgó la llamada y sus ojos se iluminaron—. Irán conmigo, ¿cierto? —preguntó mordiéndose los labios, yo aun no tenía idea de qué hablaban.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté intrigada.

—Al parecer los padres de Stefan están de viaje y hará una fiesta de cumpleaños —contestó Bonnie al ver que yo estaba interesada en lo que platicaban.

—Y estamos invitadas —chilló Caroline aferrándose a su celular mientras saltaba en su lugar—. ¡Vas a ir Elena! —me señaló desafiante, eso sonó mas a amenaza que a invitación.

—La verdad es que no estoy para fiestas, además no tenía idea que pronto seria el cumpleaños de Stefan —los ojos de Caroline se fruncieron.

—Lena debes ir, eso te relajara.

—Es cierto —afirmó Caro—, no me contestes aun, la fiesta es el viernes, así que tienes una semana para pensarlo y revolcarte en la duda —afirmó parándose para botar la comida en la basura—. Tengo Biología, las veo en la práctica —se acercó a mí y palmeó mi espalda—. Piénsalo Lena.

—Lo haré, lo prometo —dije resignada, sabía que si no le contestaba era más que seguro que ella no dejaría el tema. Ella era tan dramática, pero eso era lo que me encantaba de ella.

—Yo tengo música —Bonnie salió de la banca, tomé su bandeja.

—Yo la tiro por ti.

—Gracias Lena, nos vemos después —asentí con la cabeza, mientras las veía perderse.

Me levanté perezosamente y tiré la comida de Bonnie, alcé la mirada y busqué al chico con pinta rebelde, pero no lo vi.

Fruncí las cejas algo perturbada, ¿por qué quería verlo?, ni yo sabía.


	3. Capitulo 1 Segunda parte

Debo decir que cuando llegamos al gimnasio, lo que me esperaba era ver, a una Katherine molesta conmigo por tanto rumor sobre su novio y yo, pero muy al contrario, ella me saludó amable.

Nunca antes lo había hecho, joder, ella era una chica popular, pensaba que por la única razón de que ella me conocía y cruzaba algunas palabras conmigo, era porque estábamos en el equipo de porristas. Después de eso, ella hacia como si no existiera, y no era porque fuera una perra, era porque la verdad no se le daba la gana ser mi amiga y tampoco yo necesitaba que lo fuera.

Todas en el equipo me dieron su pésame, los recibí con una sonrisa fingida, ellas eran algo hipócritas.

—Se que te has saltado varias prácticas por qué no estabas, pero debes ponerte al día —la amabilidad de Kat llegaba hasta allí.

Si, ella tenia la típica actitud de chica presumida, pero no era una total perra, al menos nunca lo había sido conmigo. Era muy hermosa, de eso no había ni un rastro de duda, su piel era blanca, ojos color azulado, pelo rubio quebrado, cuerpo de Diosa, tal vez era por tanto ejercicio y lo poco que la conocía sabia que se cuidaba mucho.

—Lo sé Katherine, te aseguro que me pondré al día —me fingió una sonrisa y caminó al centro del gimnasio.

—¡Muy bien chicas, a practicar. Saben que pronto tendremos un juego y debemos animar a nuestros jugadores!

—¡Sí! —replicaron todas al unísono.

—Muy bien, a practicar ¡Vamos Titanes! —Kat se formó y empezó a hacer la rutina de nuestro equipo.

Mi escuela se llamaba Hopewell High y nuestro emblema eran los Titanes. Un Casco de caballero medieval, con unas lanzas a los lados, nuestro uniforme era azul cielo con blanco, bueno todos los uniformes eran de ese color, aunque los diseños varíaban

Katherine se había pasado, me había hecho practicar hasta que apenas y podía mover y sentir las piernas, no era justo.

Caminé hacia la fuente de agua, sosteniéndome el estómago, tenía un fuerte dolor, tenía ya mucho que no practicaba, estaba agotada, además empezaba a sentirme algo mareada, necesitaba aire, corrí hacia fuera del gimnasio. Mi respiración estaba descontrolada, en verdad estaba fuera de condición, me dolía el pecho, las piernas, el cuerpo entero. Me recosté sobre la pared y traté de estabilizar mi respiración. Alcé el rostro, y pude ver a un chico recostado hacia el otro extremo del gimnasio, se me hacía conocido, claro, era el mismo que había visto afuera de la cafetería, su mirada estaba fija en mí, incomodándome.

Me quedé observándolo detenidamente al igual que él a mí, quería jugar de nuevo el juego de las miradas. Su mirada cambió de dirección hacia la puerta del gimnasio, Caroline y Bonnie salieron buscándome con la mirada.

—Allí estas, estábamos buscándote como locas —Caro venía directo hacia mí, haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

—¿Qué te paso? —Preguntó Bonnie algo preocupada.

El chico seguía allí, parado, sin mover ningún músculo. Caroline me pasó una mano por el rostro, bajé la mirada para toparme con sus ojos alarmados, ella era un poco más bajita que yo.

—Estoy bien chicas, solo algo cansada, hace mucho que no practicaba la rutina se me hizo pesada.

—No, lo que pasó es que Katherine se mandó contigo, mira que ponerte a dar tanta pirueta sabiendo que apenas y regresaste.

—Eso me hace pensar que ella está molesta por los rumores de Stefan —agregó Bonnie, Caroline asintió con la cabeza.

Negué el rostro y volví a levantar la mirada, pero el chico se había esfumado de nuevo como la otra vez.

—Kat es una perra —bufo Caroline.

—Yo también lo creo —repitió Bonnie.

—¿Saben si tenemos algún compañero nuevo? —pregunté dejando de lado la discusión de si Katherine era una perra o no.

Las dos fruncieron las cejas.

—¿De nuestro año? —preguntó Bonnie.

—Sí.

—No que sepamos, al menos no en lo que tú estuviste ausente, ¿por qué preguntas? —ahora las pupilas de Caro brillaban queriendo saber.

—Por nada, olvídenlo —me hice paso en medio de mis amigas y caminé hacia dentro del gimnasio, Kat estaba con una mano en la cintura algo desesperada.

—Elena, ¿podemos hablar? —alcé una ceja en duda, no sabía si quería hablar con ella, pero me di por vencida, asentí con la cabeza—. Podrían dejarnos un momento —dijo a mis acompañantes que estaban muy atentas detrás de mí, las dos rodaron los ojos y caminaron dejándonos solas.

—¿Qué pasa, Katherine?

—Estuviste pésima —eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría, pero ella tenía razón, reí nerviosa.

—Si, lo sé. En verdad trataré de poner todo de mi parte para aprenderme la nueva rutina —ella apretó los ojos, se paso la legua por los labios.

—Tienes esta semana para mejorar, tenemos competencia el mes que viene y si tú no has mejorado, siento que tendrás que quedarte en la banca —sonrió, pero su sonrisa la sentía maliciosa.

—Pues, pondré todo de mi parte para que no sea así —concluí, pero sentía que ella quería decirme algo mas, sus ojos no dejaban de observarme, era como si estaba inspeccionándome—, Bueno, si eso es todo —dije para girarme, pero ella me detuvo sosteniendo mi hombro.

—¡Espera! —bajé la mirada a su mano y de nuevo la alcé a su rostro, levanté una ceja algo molesta—. Sabes los rumores que se escuchan en la escuela, ¿cierto? —¡Ding! ¡Ding! allí estaba el premio, ella quería hablar de eso. Maldición, desde cuando Stefan, se estaba volviendo el centro de mis problemas.

Sonreí negándole con la cabeza.

—Katherine, no sé lo que se rumoree, yo apenas acabo de llegar, no tengo ni idea.

—Lo sé, por eso te lo voy a decir —vaya, eso me aliviaba un poco—. Fue una semana después que te fueras al entierro de tu abuela, Stefan y yo tuvimos una discusión, entonces fue allí que resaltó tu nombre —genial, pero eso no me hacía sentir nada cómoda, saber que las personas están discutiendo y tu nombre sea mencionado, joder, estaba más que mal—. Stefan en un momento de rabia me gritó que si él me llegara a dejar, con la primera que saldría seria contigo —un malestar se empezó alojar en mi estómago, qué demonios o más bien, quién demonios se creía el cretino de Stefan para decir que saldría conmigo. Maldito presumido, un calor empezó a recorrer mis orejas, hasta llegar a mi cabeza. Stefan pensaba que era un maldito privilegio salir con él. Rechiné los dientes antes de contestarle a Katherine que continuaba hablando pero ya había perdido la concentración de la plática.

—¡Katherine! —dije callándola—. No sé por qué Stefan te dijo eso, pero jamás, jamás he cruzado más que dos palabras con él, así que créeme que aunque el haya dicho eso, yo tomo mis propias decisiones —ella levantó una ceja, en duda.

—¿No te gusta? —muy bien, eso era la gota que derramamaba el vaso.

—¡No! —contesté en un grito, todas voltearon a vernos—. Perdón, no, no me gusta —aclaré la garganta—. Me voy, se me hace tarde y mamá se preocupa si no llego temprano a casa — me di media vuelta y caminé hacia donde estaban Bonnie y Caroline fingiendo que hablaban muy animadas, cuando las había visto muy atentas a la conversación entre Kat y yo—. Me voy, nos vemos mañana.

Tomé mi mochila y me redirigí a la puerta, todavía me ardía la cara de coraje, salí por la puerta del gimnasio sin explicarles nada a mis amigas, pero no quería lidiar con más cosas. Nunca me había imaginado que mi regreso formara tanto revuelo o me agotara tanto.

Llegué a casa después de que encontrara a un amigo de mamá, de la jefatura, él me había dado un aventón a casa, ya que siempre tomaba el autobús, bueno, al menos cuando tenía práctica.

—¡Llegué! —dije soltando la mochila encima de la mesa.

Me dirigí a la nevera, una buena limonada no me caería mal, estaba cansada, agotada y todos los huesos me dolían.

—¿Cariño llegaste? —mi madre apareció por el marco de la puerta con una cesta llena de ropa.

—Mamá, deja, te ayudo con eso.

—No te preocupes, ya lo tengo —me paso por un lado hacia la lavandería—. Y bien, ¿que tal tu primer día? —su voz hizo eco en el pasillo. Mi día había estado terrible, estar de boca en boca no era lindo para nada, yo solo quería una vida normal como cualquier chica de High School, enamorarme tal vez, pero no de Stefan, no necesitaba al típico chico popular jugador de fútbol enamorado de la simplona porrista, yo quería, ¿qué demonios quería?, no lo sabía a mis diecisiete años, solo había tenido unos cuantos novios y con ninguno había durado más de ocho meses—. Listo, pensé que no terminaría hoy, es la última cesta —mi madre apareció sacudiendo sus manos.

—¿A qué hora llegaste? pensé que no te encontraría aquí —haló una silla para sentarse.

—Llegué hace tres horas, no había mucho que hacer en la Estación.

—¿Quieres? —pregunté alzando la jarra de limonada, mi madre asintió con el rostro, sus cejas se fruncieron, cuando dejé el vaso en la mesa.

—¡No te ves contenta! —su rostro preocupado apareció, ¡oh no!

—Estoy bien —halé la silla y me senté—. Es solo que no me sé la nueva rutina y me confundí demasiado, mi cuerpo está fuera de práctica, es solo eso —fingí una sonrisa, el rostro de mi madre se suavizó.

—Me da gusto, no quiero que te sientas incomoda —tomó mis manos y las apretó—. Debemos seguir adelante —eso se lo repetía seguido, sabía que lo decía, mas por ella, sus ojos se llenaron de agua y la vi tragarse el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

—Lo seremos mamá, no te preocupes —apreté sus manos de igual forma, le sonreí.

El radio de mi madre nos sacó de nuestras conmovedoras miradas. Tenía que ir a la estación al parecer una pareja de recién casados se habían sacado hasta los diente en una pelea.

—No quisiera dejarte sola cariño, pero al parecer fue demasiado grave la disputa —apreté los ojos y asentí con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por mi mamá, además no es como si fuera la primera vez —reí algo cansada.

—Bueno, que no se te olvide darle de comer a Luna —claro Luna, mi gata negra con una mancha en la frente, por eso el nombre de Luna.

Me había olvidado de ella, a veces pensaba que ella trabajaba para una asociación gatuna secreta, vivía la mayoría del tiempo perdiéndose por algunas horas y después apareciendo de la nada. Tal vez era aliada de Sailor Moon.

—Esta bien, mamá —respondí con una sonrisa, ella se despidió dándome un beso en la frente, antes de perderse por la puerta. Dejé salir el aire frustrada, tenía que darme una ducha, además todavía estaba en mis pantalones flojos y la jersey que usamos para practicar, en el verano eran shorts y una top corta. Caminé hacia la parte trasera de mi casa, tenía que buscar a mi gata. — ¡Luna! ¡Luna! —la llamé varias veces para ver si podía escucharme. Me acerqué al roble que teníamos hacia un lado de la cerca que cubría nuestra propiedad, ella solía trepar y descansar allí. Alcé los ojos para ver si estaba, pero no la veía, un fuerte aire hizo que mi cabello volara cayéndome en la boca, me froté los hombros con las manos, ese aire había estado congelante, observé a mi alrededor sacándome los pelos de la boca, todo se empezó a detener, un escalofrió me empezó a invadir, una corriente eléctrica viajó por mi espina dorsal, mi respiración empezó a salir cortada, esto me asustaba, el ambiente no era normal, era como cuando soñaba, pero no estaba dormida. Mis bellos empezaron a encresparse, quise dar un paso, pero no podía moverme. —¿Qué-qué me pasa...? —musité para mí misma, pero sabía lo que me pasaba, bajé la mirada hacia mis pies para ver el motivo por el cual no podía moverme, pero no tenía nada. Alcé los ojos de nuevo, mi corazón saltó hasta mi boca, me puse una mano en esta para no dejar salir el grito que se quedó atorado en mi garganta. Y allí estaba la chica del vestido veranero, ella me observaba, deslizó una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras a mi me temblaban las piernas, ella siguío sonriendo se veía tan calmada y tétrica a la vez, giré mi rostro para un lado y para el otro, pero no había nadie, además, sentía que todo se había congelado. La chica empezó a caminar hacia mi dirección, quería salir corriendo, se paró a centímetros de mí. Mi pecho subía y bajaba incontrolable—. ¿Quién, quién eres? —le pregunté tratando de ver si podía ayudarla, tal vez así ella me dejaría en paz. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar mas ferozmente, ella negó con la cabeza. Me señaló con el dedo, mi corazón saltaba una y otra vez. Abrió la boca, pero nada salió, ni un sonido, ni un suspiro, su rostro se contrajo en frustración— ¡¿Llamaré a la policía si no te marchas?! —le señalé desafiante. Ella me observó molesta y negó de nuevo—.¡Vete! ¡Vete!—le ordené fuerte, mientras me tragaba el miedo. Un aullido se escuchó ensordeciéndome, me agaché y tapé mis oídos, eso me lastimaba— ¡Basta! —grité con lo que mis pulmones me permitieron, un gran viento se arremolinó donde me encontraba y de pronto todo estaba de nuevo a la normalidad. Me levanté sosteniéndome el pecho, abrí los ojos lentamente y la chica ya no estaba. Luna me acarició la pantorrilla, brinqué asustada—. Luna, me has dado el susto de mi vida —dije tomándola en mis brazos.

Estaba asustada, perturbada, todo eso había sido mi imaginación, no, me estaba queriendo engañar a mi misma, pero no era así, las pesadillas, la chica, esto solo significaba que de nuevo eso que había tratado de ignora, regresaba para atormentarme.


	4. Capitulo 2 primera parte

Cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana esperaba ver a la chica de anoche, pero después de desaparecer no la volví a ver. Traté de ignorar lo que había visto, pero no podía, ya no podía, esto me estaba asechando de nuevo, las pesadillas fueron la primera señal de que mi "Don" regresaba.

Una maldición, siempre le había dicho a mi abuela, pero ella decía que era un Don. Nunca había entendido a la abuela, ella era la única que sabía de mis dotes no tan normales, joder, nada normales.

Cuando era una niña siempre veía cosas, nunca les presté mucha atención, pero era lógico, era una niña, pero a pesar de ser una niña, sabía que esas cosas no las podía ver todo el mundo.

Lo que yo veía no eran los muertos normales, si no los que habían tenido una terrible muerte, desesperante, tortuosa, desgarradora. Llegué a esa conclusión cuando se me aparecían, en su forma en cómo habían perecido. Pero no era lo único que podía ver, veía otras cosas, entidades oscuras, tenebrosas, nunca había sabido qué eran en realidad, lo único que sabia era que eran oscuras.

Sacudí la cabeza para desaparecer toda preocupación. Me removí en mi cama como oruga haciendo su capullo, no quería salir de la cama, no quería ir a la escuela, pero sobretodo, no quería ver a la chica.

Unas manos pesadas me hicieron saltar de mi cama.

—¡Elena, ya levántate! llegarás tarde —gracias a Dios era mi madre sacudiéndome—. Perdón por dejarte sola ayer hija —me removí como lombriz mientras ella me hacia cosquillas.

—¡Mamá basta!... No te preocupes por lo de ayer, sé que tu trabajo demanda mucho de ti, lo único que te pido es que no te pases con eso, te amo y no quiero verte matarte trabajando —sus facciones se arrugaron, elevó su mano a mi mejilla y la acarició.

—Y yo a ti cariño, ahora despierta, no quiero que llegues tarde —dejé salir un suspiro en desesperación.

—¿Mamá podría quedarme en casa hoy?

—No, claro que no, debes ir a la escuela, eso te hará bien —el sonido del timbre retumbó en toda la casa, mi madre se levantó y me rodó los ojos—. ¡Anda! levántate, vístete y pon tu mejor sonrisa —fingí una, asentí, con la cabeza, mientras ella salía de la habitación.

Salté de mi cama hacia el baño, escuché pasos en las escaleras, vi asomarse a una Caroline muy bien arreglada y lista.

—¡Hola Lena! —la saludé todavía con el cepillo de dientes en mi boca.

—H-o-l-a —frunció las cejas, cambiando el rumbo hacia mi habitación. Terminé de lavar mis dientes y me dirigí a cambiarme, Caroline estaba concentrada buscando ropa en mi armario—. ¿Qué haces? —la interrogué mientras abría el cajón de mis calcetas.

—Te ayudo a buscar algo lindo que puedas vestir hoy —arrugué el entre ceño.

—Estas queriendo decir que tengo mal gusto.

—Como te pongo esto, bueno lo que te pones es-es- demasiado gris —dejó salir en burla.

—Genial, mi mejor amiga piensa que me falta sentido de la moda.

—Elena, escucha. Stefan me habló ayer —la cara se me volvió a calentar, escuchar su nombre no me agradaba.

Volteé feroz a ver a Caro.

—Y... a mí no me importa —rodé los ojos.

—Me dijo que tenía que llevarte a la fiesta.

—Estaba considerando ir, pero ya me decidí, no iré —la empujé levemente para que me dejara sacar unos jeans y una blusa roja de mi armario.

—Elena, no me hagas esto. Tienes que ir, no quiero ir sola.

—Iras con Bonnie, así que no irás sola.

—¡No es justo! —refunfuñó pisando fuerte.

Reí, verla hacer sus berrinches, era lindo.

—Lo pensaré, pero si me vuelves a mencionar a Stefan, te juro que no te acompañaré y esta vez no cambiaré de opinión.

—Está bien, no te hablaré más de él —terminé de cambiarme, bajamos.

Mi madre ya estaba en la puerta lista para partir.

—Cariño, debo irme antes, tengo muchos informes que llenar, te amo, pórtate mal —se acercó y depositó un beso en mi frente—. Adiós Caroline —se despidió de nosotras y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Miri anda en modo ninja.

—Sí, anoche tuvo que atender una riña de pareja.

—Qué horror, nunca me casaré —se sacudía como si estuviera sacudiéndose tierra encima de ella

—Nos vamos —repliqué algo cansada, ella frunció las cejas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves agotada.

—Estoy bien, es solo que anoche no dormí muy bien, sin mencionar que Katherine me sacó la casta en esa práctica.

—Lo sé, ¡qué perra! Pero supéralo, a veces pareces una anciana.

—Lo sé, a veces pienso que soy una anciana en el cuerpo de una adolescente —rió en burla.

Salimos hacia la parada del autobús. Caroline estaba más enérgica esta mañana, se movía de un lado para el otro, volteó a verme, señalándome.

—Bonnie está preocupada por ti.

—¿Te mencionó algo?

—Sí, ayer por la noche me llamó, dice que te notó diferente, como perdida.

—Caroline escucha, no se preocupen, pronto me recuperaré —ella rodó los ojos.

—Entonces qué te pondrás para la fiesta —el autobús llegó, antes de subir e ignorar la pregunta de Caro, pude notar al otro lado de la calle al joven de ayer, maldición, esto ya era acoso. La conductora me hizo señas para que entrara, Caro me empujó—. Elena, ¿qué te pasa? apúrate —parpadeé varias veces, el joven ya no estaba, tal vez esto era mi imaginación.

Caminé hasta mi asiento, esto ya era raro, demasiado.

—¿Quién es él...?—murmuré mas para mí.

—¿Quién es quién? —me preguntó Caroline intrigada.

—Nadie, olvídalo.

—Entonces qué te pondrás.

—No lo sé, tal vez me ponga mi mascara de no me importa —Caro entrecerró los ojos, apretó los labios, y frunció el ceño.

—Eres tan aguafiestas, pero bueno, no te preocupes, te ayudaré a lucir hermosa —me recosté en mi asiento, en verdad tenía cosas por las que debía preocuparme y una fiesta no era mi prioridad.

Llegamos a la escuela, el clima estaba muy cálido, de seguro nos harían practicar afuera. Caminé hacia mi casillero junto con Caroline, ella se detuvo para hacerme seña de que iría al baño, asentí con el rostro y caminé a mi casillero, deslicé mis libros en éste, lo cerré y salté de la impresión.

Stefan estaba al lado mío, recostado en el casillero de Caroline, mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, el corazón me saltó a la boca, me había tomado por sorpresa.

—Hola, Elena —sus largas pestañas se entrecerraron, alzó ambas cejas sin despegar su mirada de mi rostro.

—Hola, Stefan —murmuré, mi tono no era amable.

—Siento lo de tu abuela.

—¡Ah! claro, gracias —los murmureos empezaron a crecer en el pasillo, maldición, odiaba la escuela.

—Me imagino que ha de ser muy duro perder a un ser querido y más cuando es tan cercano ¿cierto? —se acercó un poco más a mí, cortando la distancia que ya era poca, suspiró y su musculoso pecho subió. Bajó el rostro y la mirada a mis labios, que demonios le pasaba.

Me hice hacia atrás.

—Si es duro, pero mi madre y yo lo estamos sobrellevando —volvió a hacerse unos pasos hacia adelante, volviendo a cortar la cercanía, tomó unas hebras de mi cabello con sus largos dedos, se pasó la lengua por los labios, se lo quité de inmediato, le fruncí las cejas.

—Lo siento, es solo que tienes un cabello muy llamativo —mierda él era extraño.

—Adiós, Stefan.

Cerré mi casillero, me di media vuelta, y me pegué contra un pecho duro, alcé la mirada algo alarmada.

Kai me observó con detenimiento.

—Perdón, estás bien —me tomó de los hombros, cerciorándose de que no me había ocurrido algo. Un calor empezó a recorrerme desde las orejas hasta las mejillas, su toque me estremeció.

Kai era guapísimo, él si me robaba la mirada. Me aclaré la garganta para deshacer el nerviosismo que me empezaba a invadir.

—Sí, si-si estoy bien —mi cerebro tardó en conectarse con lo que quería responderle. El ladeó una sonrisa, de esas que te dejan sin respiración por un momento. Un calor empezó a bajarme, un cosquilleo me hizo erupción en el estómago. El abrió sus ojos emocionado.

—Dime, ¿iras a la fiesta de Stefan?

—¿No lo sé?

—Vamos Elena, deberías divertirte un poco, anda, hazlo por mí —bueno, eso era definitivamente una razón por la que si debía considerarlo y claro hacerle caso a Caroline y ponerme súper guapa.

Escondí la mirada, no quería que notara mi vergüenza.

—Está bien, creo que sí, nos veremos allí.

—Genial, pero en verdad deseo verte en esa fiesta — tragué saliva, alcé la mirada para toparme con sus ojos oscuros, profundos, su sonrisa era tan coqueta y sexy. Me guiñó un ojo y mi corazón dio tres saltos. Se despidió de mí y siguió su camino. Lo seguí con la mirada, quería admirarlo un poco más, le llegó a Stefan, quien estaba al otro lado platicando y haciendo escándalo con el resto del equipo de fútbol, ni siquiera había visto la interacción entre Kai y yo.

Sentí un pellizcó en mi brazo, volteé el rostro, Caroline tenía una sonrisa tan pervertida que me había causado escalofríos.

—Así que una invitación de Papí Kai era todo lo que necesitabas para ir ¡ja! creo que acudiré a él cuando quiera convencerte de algo —rodé los ojos y caminé hasta mi clase, ignorando todos los murmuros en el pasillo e incluso el escándalo de Caro.

Me estaba atragantando con la manzana, escuchar a Caroline decirle a Bonnie que pronto andaría de novia con Kai, no me causó nada de gracia. Bueno, eso era mas bien un sueño.

Bonnie se echó a reír.

—Basta Caroline, esas son tus locas ideas —le reproché, molesta.

—Me gusta Stefan, pero no puedo negar que Kai es caliente, además, se ve que tiene el paquete mas grande —se mordió los labios.

Bonnie escupió la leche con chocolate.

—Jesús, Caroline, tienes que mencionarlo de esa forma —reí al verlas pelear, me deslicé en mi asiento para levantarme. Caro me tomó de la muñeca.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al baño.

—Lena, hoy practicaremos afuera, solo te informo para que no vayas al gimnasio —asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí al baño.

Unas chicas estaban llenándose las mejillas de rubor. Al verme entrar se cuchichearon algo entre ellas, me observaron de pies a cabeza. Les alcé una ceja, agarraron su tonelada de maquillaje y salieron del baño todavía con la mirada en mí. Moví mi cabeza con negación, ¿qué les sucedía?

Iba a dar un paso, cuando de nuevo todo empezó a congelarse, maldición, por qué ahora mismo, esto parecía película de terror, apreté los ojos mientras el frió se congelaba en mi piel, los bellos se me erizaron, corrí a esconderme en un baño. Aunque era estúpida la idea, por lo menos me ayudaría a afrontar lo que se venía, me subí en la taza, me abracé a mí misma.

Vi una sombra desplazarse por abajo de la puerta, me tapé la boca para no dejar salir mi respiración, la puerta empezó a agitarse ferozmente. Me agarré el pecho con la mano libre, un aleteo se escuchó cerca de los lavamanos, la sombra desapareció, pero el ambiente seguía igual, bajé los pies tratando que el temblor en mi cuerpo no me ganara y me hiciera tropezar. Abrí la puerta de un solo golpe, no quería que algo me saltara de repente. No vi nada, vi para un lado y para el otro, salí algo aliviada, di un paso y sentí un frió pesado atrás de mi, volteé el rostro y me tapé la boca para no gritar.

La chica estaba detrás de mí, di un salto asustada, mi pulso vibraba en mi cuello. Junté fuerzas para poder hablar con ella.

—Otra vez tu-tu, ¿qué-qué quieres? —ella ladeó el rostro y señaló por arriba de mi cabeza, alcé la mirada, mis ojos se abrieron en susto. Era el ser extraño de mis pesadillas, me removí hacia un lado, pegando con la pared. Él me observaba detenidamente—. ¡Por favor no me hagan daño! —les supliqué, pensando que tal vez tenían un poco de bondad. Un aullido se escuchó en todo el baño, los oídos me rechinaron, el ser se movió en un círculo, arriba de mi cabeza, otro aullido se volvió a escuchar cuando abrió la boca. La chica temblaba, ella le tenía pavor, en lo que parpadeé, él estaba enfrente de mí, me tragué el grito, si le mostraba temor, tal vez me lastimaría—. No te tengo miedo —dejé salir segura, pero esperaba que no notara que por dentro el temor me estaba consumiendo. El sonrió dejándome ver su sonrisa, dejándome ver una fila de dientes puntiagudos, quiso acercarse aun más a mi rostro—. Te ordeno que te vayas —le grité alzando mi mano.

Alcancé a tocar algo que parecía humo alrededor de él, mi toque lo enloqueció, empezó a dar vueltas hasta desaparecer ante mis ojos. Una luz blanca me cegó por un momento, caí de rodillas, mi respiración estaba irregular, había sentido algo fluir dentro de mí. Traté de inhalar aire, sentía que los pulmones se me iban a cerrar, la chica seguía parada en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez no traía la mancha roja, ella se veía angelical, me sonrió con ternura. Traté de pararme agarrando mi pecho, ella caminó hacia a mí. Le negué con el rostro para que no se me acercara, pero ella no me entendió, se acercó a mi mejilla, depositó un beso en ésta. Sentí una fuerte punzada en la parte baja de mi estómago, quise gritar del dolor pero nada salió.

En un segundo todo volvió a la normalidad, me sostuve de la pared, la chica ya no estaba. Unas risas se escucharon en la entrada, dos chicas entraron por ésta, sus ojos se alarmaron al verme. Una de ellas se me acercó, algo preocupada.

—¿Estás bien? —asentí con el rostro frenéticamente—. Porqué no lo pareces, te ves demasiado pálida, ¿estás segura que te encuentras bien? —la otra chica me veía horrorizada, se cubría escondiéndose con sus brazos, como no queriéndose contagiar de mi locura.

—Si, estoy bien. Gracias —murmuré, el pecho aun me dolía—. Estoy bien, es que vi una rata por eso me asusté —mentí.

—¡Una rata! ¡hay qué horror! —chilló la chica saliendo en una carrera del baño, la otra chica le siguió.

Traté de pararme, las piernas me temblaban, el dolor era menos, se empezaba a desaparecer, caminé hasta salir del baño, nadie me había escuchado, nadie me había visto.

Llegué con Bonnie y Caroline todavía removiéndome por lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

—Elena, pensé que te habías ido en la taza —se burló Caroline, negué con el rostro.

—Bueno, las veo en la práctica —Bonnie se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a mí—. Lena, luces algo pálida, deberías ir con la enfermera.

—No, estoy bien.

—¿Qué pasó?, acaso te encontraste a uno de tus calientes pretendientes —Caro me empujó con la cadera.

—No, claro que no —las dos rieron, me senté en la banca.

—Bueno, me voy, tengo examen —Bonnie se despidió, Caroline le siguió.

—Nos vemos al rato, Elena —me dio un beso en la mejilla, me sobresalté, ella se rió, pensaba que estaba bromeando.

Yo aun seguía temblando, todo eso había sido más de lo que alguna vez mi maldición me había perturbado, inhalé aire y traté de concentrarme, todavía no lo creía, qué había sido todo eso. _El_ ser oscuro al tocarlo había desaparecido y la chica lucía diferente. Mi abuela ya no estaba, ahora con quien podía discutir o contarle mis anécdotas, era tiempo de abrir la carta que mi abuela había dejado para mí.

Pasé toda la mañana y parte de la tarde tratando de olvidar el raro incidente en el baño, para la hora de la práctica casi lo tenía olvidado, bueno, al menos lo había podido tratar de superar, de algo estaba segura, la chica no me asecharía mas, sentía que había encontrado la paz o como le llamaran, aun no entendía ni como.

Llegué por la parte de los estacionamientos hacia la cancha de afuera, las chicas ya practicaban, empuñé mis manos, tenía que concentrarme si no quería que Katherine me diera de su mierda de nuevo. Al pasar por un auto negro, algo llamó mi atención, volteé el rostro, para mi sorpresa era el joven misterioso, ¡joder! esto ya era demasiado.

Molesta cambié de rumbo hacia donde estaba él, al verme acercarme frunció las cejas. Me paré rígida y le señalé con el dedo.

—¡Muy bien, hasta aquí llega tu acoso! ¿quién demonios eres? —él no se movió, sus brazos estaban cruzados en su pecho, me observó con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Me dio una sonrisa torcida, me estremecí, un escalofrío corrió por mi espina dorsal. El fijó sus ojos azul intenso en mi rostro, sus ojos eran bastante llamativos eran como zafiros brillando con la luz del sol. Tal vez estaba enojada, pero podía notar cuando un hombre estaba guapo y él aunque tal vez era un loco acosador, era malditamente sexy. Barbilla cuadrada, piel blanca, cabello oscuro, facciones bastante masculinas, pero su actitud, lucía tan arrogante, por la forma en cómo me observaba. Sacudí el rostro para concentrarme en mi enojo, no en lo guapo que era—. Y bien, ¿dime quién eres? esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos —separó los labios que sostenía en una perfecta sonrisa, para contestar.

—¿No pensaba que podías verme? —mi rostro se contrajo, un hoyo se me formó en el estómago.

—Como que no pensabas que podía verte, escúchame bien loco, mi madre es la Sheriff de aquí, así que es mejor que te des la vuelta y no regreses, si no quieres que levante un reporte, de qué me estas acosando —se paro rígido deshaciendo su posición.

—No entiendo cómo es que puedes verme, he visto a otros como tú, pero jamás habían logrado verme —se puso una mano el barbilla observándome de pies a cabeza. Tratando de comprender.

—¡¿Disculpa?! —sus palabras me desconcertaron, él estaba loco.

—No eres normal, bueno, en lo que cabe de lo normal que yo conozco —fruncí las cejas, él estaba hablando de otra cosa.

—¡Mira idiota! ¿no sé de que hablas? pero no quiero verte de nuevo por aquí, por lo visto no eres alumno de esta escuela, así que debes irte —empezó a dar unos pasos acortando nuestra distancia, me quedé helada.

—Quieres saber quien soy ¿cierto? —entrecerré los ojos sosteniendo el aliento, el olía bien.

—Pues, por lo visto eres un loco que le gusta andar acosando chicas, o tal vez un asesino en serie —una sonrisa arrogantemente, se formó en la conjetura de sus labios.

—No, pero algo parecido —empuñé las manos, me estaba irritando.

—¡Mira idiota! es mejor que te des la vuelta y te alejes de aquí, porque si de verdad aprecias tu libertad, no estarías acosándome —él volvió a sonreír.

—¿Por qué estas tan segura que te estoy acosando a ti? —suspiro cerca de mi rostro, rodé los ojos, porque estaba haciendo esta plática más larga, solo debía decirle que se perdiera, eso era todo.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté algo nerviosa por su respuesta.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —alzó una ceja, su tono de voz era tan arrogante, que me irritaba.

—Sí, ¿demando que me digas quien eres? —se hizo hacia adelante y me estudió con la mirada, me perdí un momento en sus ojos, tragué saliva ¿por qué me hacía sentir de esta manera?, mi piel empezó a enchinarce, curvó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Soy el Ángel de la muerte —parpadeó varias veces antes de enderezarse.

¿Había escuchado bien? de una cosa estaba segura, los guapos también podían estar locos.

—Que gracioso, muy gracioso, bueno Ángel de la muerte, te diré dos cosas, una, aléjate de mi, dos, si no lo haces, le diré a mi madre y como ya te dije, ella es la Sheriff del pueblo, así que es mejor que no vuelva a verte cerca de mi—. Caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, volviéndose a acomodar en el bumper del auto, frunció las cejas algo confundido—. ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Vete! —le hice señas con las manos, el estómago me ardía de rabia, él me enfadaba.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar a pasos lentos, se volteo guiñándome un ojo.

—Te veré pronto, muñeca —lo observé molesta, estaba retándome, maldito idiota.

Me giré caminando con pasos pesados, ¿qué demonios me había dicho? era un idiota, de eso no había duda, probablemente era uno de esos locos que buscaba molestar a jovencitas en la escuela. Si lo veía de nuevo, le haría saber a mi madre.

Llegué hasta donde estaban practicando, Katherine al verme me dio una mirada fría. Se acerco a mí.

—Elena, llegas tarde.

—Lo sé y lo siento, es que hubo algo que me entretuvo —me observó de pies a cabeza.

—Que no vuelva a pasar, te daré dos semanas más, si no, te quedarás en la banca —asentí con el rostro—. Muy bien, regresa a tu lugar —me posicioné y seguimos con la práctica.

Cada vez que podía, daba un tour ocular para ver si no veía a el loco, pero no volvió aparecer, en verdad le había asustado lo que le había dicho. Traté de relajarme y concentrarme en la práctica.

Terminamos con la práctica, estaba muerta de cansancio. Bonnie y Caroline se acercaron a mí, venían sacando la lengua, ambas estaban igual que yo, eso me aliviaba un poco, me sentía como una anciana doliéndome todos los huesos.

—¿Elena, por qué llegaste tan tarde? —sabía que habría interrogatorio de parte de Caro, ella estaba peor que mi madre. Fingí una sonrisa antes de contestarle.

—Me entretuve con algo, pero lo importante es que llegué ¿cierto?

—Eso sí —rió Bonnie.

—Bueno y díganme, ya saben ¿qué se pondrán para la fiesta? —Caroline y sus preguntas. Traté de ignorar lo que acababa de decir, aunque sabía que de nada serviría—. ¡¿Elena...?!

—Caro, aun no sé si iré —su cara se tornó roja, que Dios me librara, ella era terrible cuando se molestaba.

—Anímate Lena, será divertido, incluso iré yo, y bien sabes que no me gusta andar mucho en fiestas —le di una leve respuesta con el rostro.

—Bueno, creo que ya había quedado que iría ¿cierto? —elevé los hombros resignada, ellas sonrieron aliviadas.

—¿Nos vamos juntas? —asentí con el rostro. Partimos juntas.

Pero mi mente iba en que demonios usaría para la fiesta.


	5. Capitulo 2 segunda parte

Los días se esfumaron como espuma, no podía creer que ya llevara una semana de nuevo en la escuela, poco a poco me sentía que estaba volviendo a la normalidad, ninguna cosa me había vuelto asechar desde el incidente en el baño, incluso las pesadillas habían desaparecido, razón por la que no abrí la carta que me dejó la abuela.

Una parte de mi tenía miedo, miedo que después de leerla, todo en mi vida cambiara. Al fin, estaba olvidando de nuevo, al fin estaba sintiéndome cómoda. Tampoco había visto al chico con las lagunas en los ojos, eso era bueno.

El día de la fiesta en casa de Stefan se llegó. Mi madre me había permitido ir, ella era la que más me había animado a que asistiera, bien sabia que ella quería una vida de adolescente normal para mi, y eso haría, trataría con todas mis fuerzas de que así fuera.

Llevaba media hora tratando que mi cabello quedara en su lugar, al final, me había comprado un vestido, bueno Caroline lo había escogido por mí. Era lindo, era color amarillo, se amarraba por el cuello, aunque tenía que ponerme una chaqueta, en este tiempo el frío a veces podía atacar sin aviso. El vestido no era lo que normalmente usaría, pero sabía que si no lo usaba, Caro me daría un sermón de esos que quisiera ser mejor sorda.

Volví a observarme en el espejo, tomé mi brillo y puse un poco en mis labios. Estaba lista, caminé hasta las escaleras para bajar, cuando escuché un ruido en la habitación de huéspedes, nunca entrabamos a esa habitación, por eso, se me hacía raro que se escucharan sonidos de adentro. Algo dentro de mí me decía que lo ignorara, tal vez era el aire, pero mi otra parte me impulsaba a que le diera un vistazo.

Caminé a pasos lentos, giré la perilla. Estaba oscuro, encendí la luz, no era nada. Entré en la habitación, no era muy grande, otro sonido se escuchó, pero ahora venía de mi habitación. Muy bien, eso era extraño, era como si estuviera moviéndose. Una sensación de miedo se alojó en mi estómago.

Salí de la habitación hacia la mía, los bellos detrás de mi cuello empezaron a encresparse, abrí la puerta y salté de la impresión, podía ver a alguien sentado al borde de mi cama, la luz que entraba por mi ventana, revelaba una silueta. Encendí la luz de golpe, nada, no había nada, inspeccioné mi habitación una vez más, me estaba volviendo loca, se que había visto una silueta sentada al borde de mi cama.

—¡Elena! ¡Caroline esta aquí! —la voz de mi madre me sacó de trance, apagué la luz y cerré la puerta.

Demonios, no entendía que me ocurría, pensé que la chica en verdad se había esfumado, sí, estaba segura, esa silueta había sido como la de un hombre.

Bajé fingiendo una sonrisa, tenía que calmarme, todo había sido visiones mías, sí, eso era.

—Elena voy a llorar, ¡luces tan hermosa! —Chillo Caroline, mientras se aferraba a mí en un fuerte abrazo.

—No seas tan exagerada.

—Lo digo enserio, ¡luces hermosa! —di un suspiro dándome por vencida.

—En verdad luces linda hija, me da gusto que salgas a distraerte un rato, solo prométanme que no tomaran alcohol —los ojos de mi madre cambiaron de tiernos a serios.

—Miranda, te lo prometemos.

—Me sorprende la tranquilidad con la que lo tomas.

—Hija, yo también fui joven, sé que en esas fiesta siempre hay uno que otro que cuela alcohol, no soy tonta, pero sé que tú te portarás bien —me acerqué a mi madre y deposité un beso en su mejilla.

—Te amo. Nos vemos.

—¿Quién las llevará y traerá?

—Mi hermano —Caro se adelantó a contestar, la vi de reojo, sabía que estaba mintiendo, la conocía mejor que nadie, sus orejas se ponían rojas cuando mentía.

—Bueno, pásenla bien chicas, nada de beber, cualquier problema puedes llamarme.

—Claro mamá.

Salimos de la casa. Un auto negro estaba estacionado enfrente de mi casa, pero sabía de quien se trataba, observé a Caroline con duda, ella me giró los ojos poniéndolos en blanco.

—Perdón, no sabía a quién pedirle que nos llevara, no podía decirle a mi hermano, sabes lo fastidioso o la burla que seria que mi hermano me de un aventón a la fiesta, es embarazoso.

—¿Y por eso llamaste a tu Ex? —me dio una mirada congelante—. Claro, te entiendo, es menos embarazoso que tu Ex te lleve a la fiesta —dije con ironía en mis palabras.

—Ya te dije que no sabía a quien llamar —sonreí mientas nos acercábamos al Honda de Nik, el Ex novio de Caroline.

Ella abrió la puerta de atrás y me dio el paso, me deslicé en el asiento saludando a Nik.

—¡Hola Nik! ¡cuanto tiempo! —giró el rostro y sonrió, dejándome ver su hoyuelo que siempre se le hacía en la mejilla izquierda.

—Hola Elena, bienvenida, me da gusto que estés de vuelta —Caroline se sentó al lado mío empujándome con su cadera para que pudiera sentarse mejor.

—Después se saludan, ahora maneja, tenemos que ir por Bonnie —ella se cruzó de hombros.

Nik giró los ojos dejando salir el aire desesperado.

No entendía cómo era que todavía soportaba a Caroline, tal vez muy en el fondo todavía la amaba, sabía que ella lo amaba, aunque ahora estuvieran separados, su relación era algo tóxica si se le podía llamar así. Siempre estaban así, cortando y volviendo.

Después de pasar por Bonnie, llegamos a la casa de Stefan, él vivía en una mansión, sus padres tenían mucho dinero, eso era algo de lo que lo hacía tan popular.

Nos bajamos todas del auto. Nik nos dijo que nos vería adentro, tenía que buscar un estacionamiento.

Las tres caminamos hasta la entrada del gran salón que estaba a metros de la casa de Stefan.

Adentro era un caos, bueno, en mi opinión. Habían tantas personas, que era increíble lo grande que era el lugar y lo pequeño que ahora lo hacían los gorrones. Sabía que mitad de los que estaban aquí, ni siquiera sabían que era el cumpleaños de Stefan, estaban aquí por la cerveza gratis.

La música sonaba fuerte, haciendo eco en cada esquina, en el centro una bola con luces, esto parecía un club nocturno, incluso había una barra, de seguro mi madre se la hubiera pensado dos veces en dejarme venir, si hubiera sabido lo que encontraría aquí.

Caroline estaba maravillada, empezó a moverse entre la gente, nos hizo señas a Bonnie y a mí para que la siguiéramos.

Llegamos a la barra sanas y salvas, esto en verdad estaba lleno. Caro movió los labios pero no pude escuchar lo que decía, la música estaba bastante fuerte, además que estábamos cerca de las bocinas, la vi dar unos pasos hacia enfrente, la tomé de la muñeca y alcé los hombros en respuesta. Ella me hizo señas con las manos que le diera un minuto, la solté. Bonnie se acercó a mi oído.

—No te preocupes, yo la acompañaré, quédate aquí —susurró, asentí con el rostro.

El chico que estaba en la barra se acercó a mí, me hizo señas para ver qué tomaría, le negué con el rostro, él frunció las cejas algo sorprendido, elevó un vaso de plástico que me suponía contenía cerveza, le volví a negar con el rostro, sonrió e hizo pucheros con sus labios, pero no me volvió a preguntar.

La música seguía en todo lo que daba, empecé a entrar en el ambiente, dejándome llevar por la voz de Jason Derulo «Talk dirty to me».

Sentí una mano bajar por mi espalda y un aliento en mi oreja, me volteé violentamente para toparme con los ojos de Stefan, me sonrió guiñándome un ojo, le devolví la sonrisa. Movió los labios, pero no podía escucharlo, la Música era más fuerte, impedía que le entendiera, me hizo señas para que lo siguiera, le negué con el rostro, frunció las cejas y me tomó del brazo no prestando caso a que me había negado. Caminamos hasta el otro extremo de la barra, aquí era un poco menos la música, además, Alicia Keys era la que ahora cantaba, las parejas empezaron a ponerse melosas. Stefan se acercó a mi rostro para hablar, me hice unos pasos hacia atrás, él apestaba, al parecer ya tenía ratos bebiendo, sus ojos lo mostraban.

—Me da gusto que vinieras —fingí una sonrisa, sus ojos se entrecerraron—. Luces deliciosa —se pasó la lengua por los labios. Eso no me hizo sonreír, en verdad el tipo era un idiota. Solo giré el rostro para tratar de ignorar lo que acababa de decirme—. ¿Quieres bailar? —gritó para que pudiera escucharlo.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dije ignorando que me había invitado a bailar, me hice unos pasos hacia atrás, me tomó de la muñeca de nuevo, halándome con fuerza.

—Gracias, pero me gustaría que bailaras conmigo, anda, como regalo.

—Es que yo no bailo —dije desviando la mirada. Sentí sus manos tomarme de la muñeca, halándome fuertemente a su cuerpo. Qué le sucedía, quería bailar a la fuerza, sin importarle nada.

Con aires de prepotencia, me guió hasta la mitad de la pista, puso sus grandes manos de gorila alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome a su cuerpo.

—Te enseñaré —murmuró mientras sus ojos bajaban a mis labios, dándome por vencida me dejé guiar por él, no quería pelear—. En verdad luces hermosa, Elena —dijo, posicionando su cabeza cerca de la curva de mi cuello.

—Gracias —respondí, rezando para que la maldita canción acabara.

—Eres tan tímida, eso me gusta de ti —tragué saliva y moví mi rostro hacia un lado.

Unos ojos azulados me observaban. Era él, el patán del estacionamiento me veía divertido, con una gran sonrisa en su maldito y arrogante rostro. Se cruzó de brazos mientras no despegaba la vista de nosotros. Lo reté con la mirada, él sonrió aun más ampliamente, él se estaba burlando de mí.

Las manos de Stefan empezaron a bajar por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, salté en mi lugar y alejé sus manos.

—¡Oye campeón! tranquilo, ¿no crees que vas demasiado rápido? —dejó salir una risita irónica.

—Vamos Elena, sé que te gusto —la ira empezó a calentarme la cabeza, este maldito idiota.

—No Stefan, estas muy equivocado, no me gustas, es más, no me agradas —me giré para salir de allí, pero me tomó de la muñeca.

—No te hagas la mojigata conmigo, sé que te gusto, es mas, nadie se resiste a mi —traté de remover su fuerte agarre de mi muñeca, pero me tenía bien apretada, me empezaba a pulsar.

—Stefan, me estas lastimando —chillé para que me soltara, una mano cortó la presión, alcé la mirada para ver a Kai. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, me dio una suave sonrisa.

—Stefan, ven amigo, Katherine acaba de llegar y está preguntando por ti —me guiñó un ojo e hizo señas para que saliera de allí. Stefan chasqueó la lengua, no siguió prestándome atención, rodeó el cuello de Kai, los dos caminaron hacia donde se encontraba Kat.

Salí molesta de la pista de baile hasta la barra, busqué al idiota del estacionamiento, pero no estaba. Además, tampoco podía ver a Caroline ni a Bonnie, estaba empezando a preocuparme, sentí un toque en mi hombro, me giré, el chico de la barra sostenía un vaso de plástico rojo, me sonrió entregándomelo.

—Creo que después de eso, lo necesitas —lo pensé unos segundos, pero joder, él tenía razón, estaba furiosa por la actitud de Stefan, además yo no quería venir.

Recibí el vaso y me lo empiné de un solo, arrugué la frente cuando sentí el liquido amargo empezar a caer por mi garganta.

—Tranquila, no te vayas ahogar —esa voz.

Volteé el rostro hacia la voz, sus ojos fue lo primero que vi, no podía negar, aunque fuera un loco acosador, él era endemoniadamente guapo, es más, lo podía catalogar hasta como sexy. Sus labios se curvaron en media sonrisa, su intensa mirada me ponía nerviosa.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! —grité, la música seguía sonando, no entendía ni como lo había escuchado.

Él siguió sosteniendo la sonrisa retadora.

—Es una fiesta, vine a pasarla bien —elevó su tono de voz, pero él no estaba gritando era como si pudiera escucharlo en mi cabeza, sacudí el rostro algo perturbada, él seguía estudiándome, lo sentía de esa forma, prestaba atención a cada movimiento que hacía con mi rostro—. Pero tú no la estas pasando bien ¿cierto? —sonrío con ironía.

—¡Eso que más te da! —cuadré los hombros molesta, quitando la mirada de su rostro, me crucé de brazos—. Te dije que si volvía a verte, te reportaría con mi madre —volví la mirada hacia él. Estaba más cerca. Poco a Poco se acercó aun mas a mí, lentamente elevó sus dedos a las puntas de mi cabello, lo tomó. Me hice hacia atrás, qué tenía mi cabello que les atraía—. No hagas eso —abrió los ojos algo sorprendido.

—¡Vaya! esto es increíble, puedo tocarte —él era un loco, me traté de cubrir.

—Estas demente.

—¿Desde cuándo puedes verlos? —ahora sus ojos estaban penetrados en los míos, él se veía fascinado.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté confundida, pero un malestar empezó alojarse en mi estómago, por qué me estaba haciendo esa pregunta, elevé mi dedo y le apunté—. Escucha bien amigo, es mejor que des la vuelta y me dejes en paz, si no te las veras con mi madre —sonrió y desvió los ojos arriba de mi hombro.

Giré la cabeza, para ver qué había atraído su atención, Caroline y Bonnie aparecieron junto con Nik.

—Lo siento mucho Elena, tuvimos un percance en la entrada —me señaló la entrada, volvió a posar su mirada en mi rostro algo confundida—. ¿Estabas con alguien? —me preguntó confundida.

—No, nadie en especial —dije mientas movía la mirada a donde el loco se encontraba, pero ya no estaba, lo busqué, pero no pude encontrarlo, por qué carajos quería encontrarlo, él era un loco después de todo.

Nik se acercó a Bonnie, le preguntó si quería bailar, ella aceptó.

Los dos se movieron a la pista de baile. Volteé a ver a Caroline, ella se veía algo molesta.

—Míralo, es un tonto, cree que así me dará celos.

—¿Y no...?

—Claro que no, Nik no me importa.

—Cuantas veces te lo repetirás, hasta que te lo creas —puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno ¿y dónde esta Stefan? —el estómago se me revolvió.

—No me hables de ese idiota —Caro abrió los ojos algo sorprendida.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¿Paso algo mientas no estábamos? —asentí con el rostro, mientras bajaba mas mi rostro a su oreja.

—El muy idiota me forzó a bailar, accedí, pero no le bastó con eso, cuando estábamos bailando quiso tocarme el trasero, quise dejar de bailar y me tomó fuerte de la mano, no quería dejarme ir, hasta que Kai llegó por él —Caroline tenía un rostro de sorpresa.

—Así que después de todo si es un idiota —giré los ojos.

—Bueno, no te desanimes todavía te queda Kai y su gran paquete —sonrió pícaramente, le negué con el rostro.

Caro estaba demente.

Un chico se nos acercó, la invito a bailar, ella me vio, le hice señas para que no se preocupara por mí, yo podía quedarme sola. Sonrió y aceptó salir a bailar con él.

Me sentía algo acalorada, de verdad no me gustaban estos ambientes, quería salir a tomar aire, después de pensarlo por unos segundos me dirigí hacia la salida.

Sentir el aire pegándome en el rostro era delicioso, aspiré fuerte, para llenar mis pulmones. Algunos chicos estaban afuera, pero el ambiente estaba adentro. Posé una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras caminaba hacia la fuente que estaba en medio del jardín, una brisa helada hizo que quisiera cubrir mis hombros, con mis manos, la piel se me enchinó.

Llegué al borde de la fuente, era muy hermosa, la casa de Stefan era magnifica, parecía un castillo.

Me acerqué a la fuente, podía ver mi reflejo en el agua, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se congeló, un frío congelante empezó a salir de mi boca, volteé mi cuerpo violentamente, mis ojos se abrieron, tapé mi boca para no dejar escapar el grito que se apoderó de mi.

En frente de mí estaba un chico como de unos dieciséis, se veía muy mal, estaba en la forma en cómo había muerto, hacía falta una parte de su cabeza, sangre cubría todo su rostro, sus ojos estaban vacíos.

Empecé a temblar. La imagen no era nada linda, traté de caminar unos pasos pero me tropecé con la fuente, el chico dio unos pasos hacia mí, le negué con el rostro, él quería tocarme.

—No-n-o por-por- favor —le dije en sollozos, tratando de esconder el pánico que sentía por dentro, separó los labios para hablar, pero un aullido se lo impidió, cerré los ojos con fuerza tumbándome de rodillas en el piso, tal vez si lo hacía, todo esto acabaría, escuché sus pasos hasta llegar a donde me encontraba, abrí los ojos lentamente elevando la mirada, él sonreía algo aliviado, me señaló con el dedo tratando de tocarme, tomé una bocanada de aire, me levanté de golpe tratando de correr, pero no pude moverme, esto no podía estarme pasando de nuevo. Me moví con fuerza hacia un lado y trate de correr.

El chico ya estaba al lado mío de nuevo, otro aullido se escuchó, pero esta vez más cerca, el chico estaba alarmado, veía temor en él, me vio una vez más, entrecerró los ojos y agachó el rostro como disculpándose, con eso, puso una mano en mi hombro. Solté un grito, que sentía que me desgarraría la garganta, el dolor que sentía en el lado derecho de mi cabeza punzaba con fuerza, era como si me estuvieran quemando la piel viva. Con mis manos traté de sostener mi cara, sentía que explotaría, o mas bien, que la piel de mi cara se empezaría a caer. Una luz blanca empezó a cegarme por un momento, entre mi visión borrosa del mismo dolor que sufría, pude ver al chico sonreír aliviado, un aire giró a mi alrededor tumbándome en el suelo, todo volvió a la normalidad. El ambiente era igual de nuevo, con mis codos trate de impulsarme pero me sentía débil. Mi cuerpo temblaba.

¿Qué nadie había visto eso?, nadie había podido verme o ayudarme cuando me escucharon gritar.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, sentía una leve pulsación en mi cabeza, con temor elevé mi mano al lado derecho, tenía miedo de sentir algo, cuando sentí que todo estaba bien, dejé salir el aire que tenía reprimido.

—¡Ahora sé que eres! —esa voz.

Me sobresalté y lo busqué con la mirada, guiándome por su voz. Estaba sentando en la fuente, observándome. No tenía una sonrisa, ni nada, solo un rostro serio, frío.

Me levanté con las pocas fuerzas que todavía tenía. Estabilicé mis piernas, sacudí mi vestido, estaba lleno de tierra, elevé la mirada a su rostro.

—¿A-a que te refieres? —pregunté con mucho temor, él había visto todo, solo eso explicaba de lo que estaba hablando.

—A que se que eres —sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas, podía ver curiosidad llenándolos—. Pero tenía mucho que no veía una como tú.

—¿Como yo? no te entiendo, tu viste todo lo que me pasó —con pasos torpes me acerque a él, yo también quería saber qué había sido todo eso. Cuando era pequeña, el ver personas muertas no era un problema, nunca habían tratado de tocarme, tampoco nunca me habían hecho daño, ahora era la segunda vez que eso me sucedía, pero lo peor no era verlos, era el dolor que me había causado al tocarme, además esos aullidos, sabía que eran esas criaturas extrañas, las que aparecían en mis sueños. Llegué hasta donde él se encontraba—. Por favor, dime que fue todo eso —las lágrimas empezaron a amenazar con salir, estaba desesperada.

Él me observó de pies a cabeza, antes de responder.

—Eres un ancla, puedes verlos, sentirlos ¿cierto? —mis ojos se desorbitaron, no entendía, yo un Ancla ¿de qué? le negué con el rostro, ¿además cómo era que él podía verlos? cómo era que él, era el único que había podido ver qué me había sucedido.

—¿No entiendo,? ¿un Ancla?... Pero qué es eso, y tú, ¿que eres tú...?

—Te lo dije antes, soy un Ángel de la muerte —todo lo que me decía me confundía aun más, me sentía agotada, sentía que mis ojos se apagarían en cualquier momento, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo el estar haciendo estas preguntas, pero las necesitaba para aclarar todo, molesta empuñé mi mano, no quería que me hablara en crucigramas, quería que fuera claro.

—¡Déjate de estupideces!, ¿dime qué es eso de el Ancla? —él ladeó una sonrisa antes de contestar.

—Eres un portal hacia el descanso de los seres sobrenaturales, eres un ancla hacia el mundo de los espíritus, de los seres no naturales, y yo, yo vengo a llevarme tu alma —me hice unos pasos hacia atrás.

Sentí una presión en el pecho, mi respiración empezó a faltarme, él me veía algo sorprendido, sentí mis piernas desvanecerse haciéndome caer en el pasto, poco a poco mis sentidos se fueron apagando, hasta que quede en la oscuridad.


	6. Capitulo 3

Corría, corría, corría sin detenerme. Corría tratando de evitar caerme de boca con alguna piedra, o chocar con algún árbol. Mi respiración se hacia feroz, cada vez mas y mas. Pero no debía parar, si no, me tomaría, llegaría a mí. El venía, no debía dejar que me alcanzará, si El me agarraba, seria mi perdición.

No podía mas, mis piernas estaban cansadas, tenia tanto miedo. Caí en un charco de fango. Sentí un aire frió en mi espalda, volteé mi rostro con violencia. Sus garras estaban a punto de tomar mi cuello. Cerré los ojos y la luz brillante me cegó.

Me levante de golpe. Escanee la habitación con mi mirada. Ya no estaba en el bosque, estaba en mi habitación. Trate de calmar a mi respiración, me lleve la mano hacia el borde de mi cabeza, estaba empapada en sudor. Aún sentía el frió de algo oscuro en mi piel.

Mi rostro giro hacia la esquina. Mi madre estaba acurrucada con una manta cubriendo sus hombros. Empezó a sacudirse, lentamente sus ojos empezaron abrirse. Los abrió de golpe cuando me vio despierta, se levantó de la silla tumbando la manta y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sus ojos en los míos.

—Cariño, ¿como te sientes? —estaba confundida, su expresión de preocupación, me preocupo a mi.

—Bien. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Anoche te desmayaste en la fiesta. Bonnie y Caroline, te encontraron tirada a un lado de la fuente. Estabas temblando y ardiendo en fiebre cuando te trajeron, además, olías a alcohol.

Su ceño se frunció, bajo el rostro en decepción. No, yo no había tomado, no al punto de emborracharme. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Mamá.

—Elena, te dije que no tomarás. ¡¿Por qué me desobedeciste?!

—Pero no lo hice. Mamá, te lo juro. No te mentiré, me tome un vaso de cerveza y eso fue todo —mi madre se levanto de la cama. Me dolía su mirada de decepción.

—Hija, me preocupe mucho anoche, estabas ebria, lucias de esa forma. Te dejare pasar esta, porqué se como eres. Debí poner mas atención a eso, así que en parte fue culpa mía.

—Mamá, lo siento —sabia que no había tomado, no al punto de embriagarme, tan solo me había tomado mitad de ese vaso. Algo extraño me había ocurrido, algo peor. Aun no olvidaba al chico con la herida en la cabeza, y ese hombre, el de los intensos ojos azules.

Mi madre se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Esta bien cariño. Baja a desayunar, de acuerdo —asentí con el rostro.

Mi madre salio de mi habitación. Tomé mi teléfono y marque el numero de Caroline. Necesitaba saber que había ocurrido.

_—¡Hello!_

—¡Caroline!

_—Elena, ¿como estas?, ¿como te sientes? Me preocupe por ti, amiga._

—Estoy bien. Puedes venir a mi casa, olvídalo. Mejor voy a la tuya.

_—Bien. Aquí te espero._

Colgué la llamada y me dirigí a tomar una ducha. Aun me sentía mareada.

Baje y escuche a mi madre en la cocina. Me acerque con pasos lentos y el rostro bajo. De verdad me sentía fatal por como habían resultado las cosas. No podía creer que ella pensara que mi desmayó se había debido al alcohol.

—Mamá —ella se volteó, curvo una sonrisa de alivio.

—Ven, siéntate a comer —halé la silla e hice lo que me dijo. Me sirvió un plato de cereal. Alce ambas cejas—. Lo siento, el tocino se me quemo y tuve que tirarlo, los huevos salieron salados.

Me reí. Ella se soltó en risas, las dos terminamos riendo como locas.

—No te preocupes, esto esta bien —se recostó en el lavamanos. Empezó hacer un escaneo de toda mi persona.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, es solo que, estas creciendo y no puedo evitarlo. Pronto cumplirás dieciocho y eso es un gran paso.

—Estaré bien, para mi es otro número.

—¿De verdad, Elena?

—Claro mamá. Piensas que me fugare con un motociclista lleno de tatuajes —me reí, llevándome una cucharada de cereal a la boca. Ella solo sonrió, pero sus ojos seguían serios.

—Mas bien, pienso que te ha hecho falta una figura paterna, además, que yo no he estado tan presente en tu vida.

—No, para nada. Tú has sido lo mejor, has cumplido ambos papeles —me levante y me acerque a ella, moví el cabello oscuro de su frente, deposite un beso y la abracé, ella me devolvió el gesto.

—Lo siento, creo que me esta llegando la menopausia.

—No te preocupes, la verdad, la que se siente mal soy yo. No volveré a tomar, lo juro —le dije, pero la duda iba en mis palabras.

—Te creó.

—Te amo. Ahora quiero ir a casa de Caroline.

—¿Estas segura? te sientes bien para andar por allá.

—Si mamá, estaré bien —acarició mi mejilla.

—Bien, anda. Yo debo darme una ducha e ir a la estación, tenemos que llenar muchas formas. Te veo en la noche.

—Bien.

Llegue a la casa de Caroline. Me salté las escaleras del porche de dos en dos. Mire hacia los lados, tenia la sensación de que alguien me seguía. Abrí la puerta mosquitera y toque. Escuche pasos y la puerta abrirse. Pase la mirada en su pecho, recorriéndola hasta su rostro. Su sonrisa llego hasta sus ojos.

—Vaya, una buena vista para mis ojos —alzo ambas cejas, me sonrojó.

—Hola, Kol —él me guiño un ojo.

Kol era el hermano de Caroline, dos años mayor que yo. Iba a la Universidad en Virginia, pero venía para las vacaciones. Era muy guapo, la familia de Caroline era muy favorecida en ese aspecto, la naturaleza los había favorecido con esa dicha.

Se hizo a un lado, con una seña me dio el paso.

—Esta en su cuarto, pero pasa, ya le digo que llegaste —le sonreí, él me volvió a guiñar el ojo, pero esta vez ladeando una sonrisa tentadora. Se paro cerca de las escaleras, lo vi tomar aire—. ¡Caroline, Elena te busca!

Volvió sus ojos a mi rostro. Alzo ambas cejas.

—Gracias, se me olvidaba que eras muy amable.

—Siempre —guiño el ojo. De nuevo—. Oye Elena, te ves distinta, ¿como decirlo? estás, mas mujer.

—¡Augh! Sabes lo mal que te escuchas diciendo eso —le hice una mueca de asco.

—Yo solo decía —se mordió los labios.

—Guárdate esos comentarios para tus seguidoras. Se que te sobran.

—Bien. Tú te lo pierdes.

Los pasos pesados de Caroline hicieron eco mientras bajaba.

—Deja de ligar con Elena, Kol —Caroline paso al lado de Kol, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro—. Mis amigas son prohibidas, escuchas, prohibidas —lo señalo amenazante.

—No debes ponerte agresiva, además, Elena sabe que bromeo —le puse los ojos en blanco.

—Si como no. No decías lo mismo de Vicky, y bien que te la echaste al plato. Por tú culpa, jamas volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

—Tu tienes la culpa, por tener amigas tan —me miro por un momento, se paso la lengua en los labios—, comibles.

—¡Cállate asqueroso! Vamos Elena, antes que se me revuelva mas el estomago.

Me reí. Caroline me tomo de la muñeca arrastrándome con ella. Pase al lado de Kol, sin aviso me planto un beso en la mejilla. Me reí aun mas fuerte.

—¡Oye no me pegues tus cooties! —me limpie la mejilla.

—Bye, Elena. Te veo por allí —Caroline le aventó un zapato que estaba en la primera escalera de arriba. Kol alcanzo a esquivarlo.

Entramos a su habitación. Se dejo caer en la cama.

—Puede ser mas odioso. De verdad Elena, tienes la dicha de no tener hermanos. Son un verdadero fastidió —se agarro la cabeza, desordenando sus rubias mechas.

—Creo que me hubiera encantado tener uno —Caroline saco la lengua, haciéndome una mueca de asco.

—No sabes lo que dices. Es bueno que no los tengas —se acomodo en la cama. Estaba en posición de mariposa.

Me acerque a ella y me senté en la orilla. Dio un salto hacía arriba, me hizo que de igual forma, diera un salto. Me señalo.

—¿Qué pasa? —exclame asustada.

—¡Elena!

—¿Qué?

—Ayer, ¡qué paso? ¿Dime a quien conociste? dímelo, dímelo —me tomo de la blusa y la retorció.

—¡Auch! Deja eso, duele.

—¡Dime!

—¿No se de qué hablas? Pero precisamente, venía a hablar contigo de lo de anoche —volvió a sentarse tomando la misma posición.

—¿Como que-qué paso? Eso quería saber yo. Elena, estábamos bailando con Bonnie, y de repente ya no te vimos. Salimos a buscarte, no te encontrábamos. Pasamos por la fuente y no te vimos allí. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, volvimos a la fuente y te encontramos inconsciente a un lado de esta. Nik te levanto, y trato de volverte en si, pero no hubo forma. Bonnie y yo estábamos tan asustadas. Además —su rostro se palideció, aun mas de lo que ya estaba—, no estabas respirando.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo se, es loco. Incluso, omitimos esta parte a tu madre. Nik te dio respiración de boca a boca —las mejilla se me calentaron. No recordaba, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el había puesto sus labios en los míos, aunque fuera para supuestamente salvarme.

—¿Y qué paso?

—Volviste en si. Gritaste unas palabras que no comprendimos, y después volviste a quedar desmayada. Llamamos a tu madre. Nik dijo que estabas alcoholizada, dijo que toda tu respiración apestaba a alcohol.

No sabia que decirle a Caroline. Ella no comprendería si le decía que me había sucedido.

—Caroline, que mal con ustedes. No pensé que esos tragos me hicieran eso.

—Cuales tragos.

—Cuando se fueron a bailar, el chico de la barra me dio como tres tragos de algo muy fuerte. Creó que como no estoy acostumbrada, me pego.

—Se lo dije a ellos. Bonnie y Nik no quisieron creerme. Pero yo siempre tengo la razón —sonrió y se tiro en un abrazo a mi cuello.

—Si Caro, no deben preocuparse, no volveré a tomar algo con lo que no tenga ni idea.

—Conste ¿eh? —asentí —. Bueno, y dime, ¿qué paso con Stefan?

Arrugué la cara.

—Hay no, no hablemos de ese patán.

—Vamos Elena, esta bien guapote —se mordió los labios.

—Pero eso no le quita lo patán.

—¡Jum! aguafiestas. Bueno, ¿que tal Kai? —se me deslizo una sonrisa.

—Kai —masculle, mis mejillas ya estaban rojas—. Después que me quitara al estúpido de Stefan de encima, no lo volví a ver.

—Ay amiga. Tienes que poner tu belleza en marcha. Si esos chicos andan detrás de tus huesitos, es porque les atraes.

—No lo se, parece que a Kai solo le agrado como amiga. Hemos estudiado demasiado tiempo juntos y jamas, de los jamases, había puesto interés en mí —dirigí mi mirada hacia un lado de la pared y di un respingo hacia arriba. Sus ojos me observaban con gran interés. Apreté los dientes para no gritar. Mi respiración empezó agitarse, de repente este lugar se volvía asfixiante. Curvo una sonrisa con picardía en su rostro, sonriendo con desdén. Apreté los puños mientras Caroline seguía hablando, no sabía ni que era lo que tanto alardeaba, lo único en lo que me podía enfocar era en ese hombre. Sus ojos azules, tan intensos, que lo hacían aun mas aterrador. Sentí las manos de Caro pasarme por enfrente, volví mi atención a ella.

—¿Qué miras con tanto afán? —quiso voltearse pero la tome de los hombros. Sabía que no podía verlo, pero había sido mero instinto.

—¡No es nada! —eso casi lo grité.

Me pare de un respingo y camine hacía la puerta. Caroline me siguió.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Si, debo estudiar.

—No seas tan aburrida, mejor vamos al grill, se me antojaron unas papas con chili.

Me haló de la manga de la blusa y me arrastro con ella. Volteé mi rostro una vez mas hacia la esquina en donde segundos atrás había estado el joven de los ojos azules, pero ya no estaba.

Bajamos las escaleras y Kol volvió a salir para molestar a Caroline. Empezaron a decirse de cosas, pero no estaba prestando atención, mi cabeza giraba en todos lados, sentía que en cualquier momento él aparecería.

Los brazos de Kol me levantaron de la cintura, grite tratando de golpearlo para que me bajara, Caroline estaba en las mismas.

—¿Por que tan seria, Elena? —dio una vuelta con mi cuerpo.

—¡Bájame!, ¡bájame! —hale sus cabellos. Me soltó pero me planto un beso en la mejilla. Lo empuje con fuerza. Me limpie la saliva que había dejado a su paso—. Eww, que asco, me contagiaras tus cooties —resople molesta. Me hinchaba de coraje, que los hombres fueran tan atrevidos, como si nosotras no pudiéramos negarnos, no importando que se estuvieran cayendo de buenos.

—Elena, que mala eres.

—No soy mala. Solo no me gustas —refunfuñe.

Caminamos hacia la salida. Kol nos dijo adiós, mientras Caroline le sacaba la lengua.

—¡Joder! es tan malditamente molesto.

—Creo que me gustaría tener hermanos.

—Estas loca.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la parada del autobús, trate de ver si lo vea, pero no apareció. Aun estaba algo asustada. No sabia si en cualquier momento solo saltaría enfrente de mi. ¿Quien demonios era? o mas bien ¿Qué demonios era? me asustaba saber la respuesta.

Llegamos al grill. Tomamos una de las mesas de la esquina, los asientos eran estilo boots, corridos. Caroline ordeno sus papas con chili, yo solo ordene una malteada, no me apetecía comer, aun estaba algo confundida. Escuche los pasos llegar a nosotras y la hermosa sonrisa de Bonnie.

—Hola chicas. ¿Elena, como te sientes? —pregunto deslizándose en el boot.

—Estoy mejor. Gracias por lo de ayer. Caro, me dio los detalles de todo lo que hicieron por mi.

—Elena, lo que paso es para que se te erice la piel. Estabas hablando latín.

—¿Como sabes que era latín? —Caroline dejo las papas de lado. Estaba interesada.

—Mi padre estudia esa lengua, se como se escucha.

—Bonnie, no se lo que paso ayer. Fueron los tragos —respondí nerviosa.

—Elena, los tragos no te hacen hablar otras lenguas.

—¡Ya! Podríamos dejar de hablar de la borracheras de Elena. ¡Gosh! Si Elena dice que fue por los tragos, así ha de ser.

Caroline siguió comiendo de sus papas. Bonnie seguía con su mirada en mi rostro. Alce los hombros y reí.

—Caro tiene razón, dejemos eso de lado.

Bonnie no estaba del todo convencida, pero hizo caso. Caroline podía ser terrible si no la obedecíamos.

Pasamos un rato platicando de cosas que haríamos cuando llegara el verano. Mis ojos despabilaron hacia su silueta. Llego hasta nosotras, aclarando su garganta.

—Hola, Elena —le sonreí.

—Hola, Kai —Caroline me codeo. Le pellizque la pierna.

—¿Como te sientes? —empezaba a sentir pena por mi misma. Parecía una chica desafortunada a la cual le acababa de suceder algo terrible.

—Bien —se metió las manos en ambos bolsillos del pantalón. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero estaba nervioso. Saco una mano y la paso por detrás de su cuello, aspiro aire. Se mordió el labio inferior, me bajo un calor por el vientre.

—¡Bonnie! tenemos que irnos a ese mandado que nos mando mi madre.

—¿Qué? —contesto Bonnie incrédula.

—¡Bonnie! ese mandado —dijo entre dientes.

Caroline estaba tratando de dejarme sola con Kai.

—¡Oh! Si, vamos, se nos hará tarde —Bonnie entendió el mensaje—. Nos vemos después, Elena.

—Cl-aro —me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Adios —me guiño el ojo Caroline.

Kai bajo el rostro y sonrió. Mierda, se había dado cuenta de la obviedad de esas dos.

—Puedo —me señalo el asiento a un lado del mio. No sabia que contestarle, solo asentí con fuerza la cabeza. Me sentía como una niña tonta—. Supe lo de la fiesta —mascullo con voz baja.

—Qué vergüenza. ¿Quien mas lo sabe? —puso ambos brazos en la mesa y empezó a jugar con el papelito del popote.

—Nadie mas. Yo lo se porque le pregunte a tu amiga, Caroline. Ella también me hablo y me dijo que estarías aquí —este encuentro había sido obra de esa pilla. Kai curvo los labios en una linda sonrisa. Me quede embobada con su perfil. Volteo a verme y vacilé la mirada hacia otro lado, lo escuche soltar una pequeña risita—. Elena, tengo tiempo queriendo hacer esto, pero algo me lo impedía —lo vi tomar aire, se veía realmente nervioso.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunte con mi atención en él.

—Una cita —murmuro, apenas y pude escucharle, tenia que cerciorarme que había escuchado bien.

—¿Como? —el brinco sus ojos, se movió un poco mas cerca de mi. Casi rozando mi nariz.

—Una cita —dejo salir muy cerca de mi boca. Se alejo tan pronto observo bien mis enormes ojos—. Lo siento, no quiero incomodarte.

—No lo haces —casi le grite.

—Entonces eso es un ¿si?

—Si, claro que si —eso era demasiada emoción.

Me dio una sexy sonrisa satisfecha.

—Me da gusto. No sabia si aceptarías por todo eso de Stefan, ya sabes, tu le gustas —arrugue el rostro y un gran malestar se me formo en el estomago.

—No, para nada me gusta Stefan. No entiendo ni porqué de pronto me habla —giro sus ojos por todo el lugar, como inspeccionando que no lo escucharan.

—Aquí entre tú y yo, lo entiendo —su voz estaba tan baja, que me estremeció. No podía creer que Kai estuviera de coqueto conmigo. Le hice señas de que quiera salir. Sentía que me estaba asfixiando, y esta vez no era por nada sobrenatural, todo lo contrario, me volvía a sentir tan humana.

—Debo irme —roze mi pierna con su muslo, una corriente eléctrica me invadió. Él se salio del asiento y me extendió la mano. Fruncí ambas cejas.

—Te acompaño, o mas bien, yo voy a dejarte —me levante del todo. Lo mire por un momento demasiado largo.

—Esta bien.

Salimos del grill, hacia su auto. Manejaba un Challenger negro. La familia de Kai era acomodada. Me abrió la puerta del pasajero. Entre en este, la cerro y sentí un frió congelante en el auto, los bellos de los brazos se me encresparon. No podía pasarme esto aquí y ahora. Voltee el rostro con mucho temor, hacia la parte de atrás del auto, pero no había nada. Deje salir el aire que había reprimido. Kai entro en el auto.

—Lista.

—Lindo auto.

—Es de mi hermano, me lo presta para presumir —me reí.

—Aun así, es muy lindo —salimos del estacionamiento, y volví a sentir el frió.

—Siento mucho lo que paso en la fiesta, ya no pude volver contigo. Stefan me distrajo, y cuando te busque, ya no estabas. Después me entere de lo que te había sucedido, me sentía mal, ya que yo te dije que fueras. Quería pasar tiempo contigo.

—No hay problema. Como dices, al final ni yo misma supe como llegue a mi casa —él deslizo una sonrisa. Era tan lindo cuando sonreía.

—Es tan adorable ¿cierto? —brinque en mi sitio. Me atragante con mi propia saliva. Una tercera voz se nos había unido. Gruesa, ponente y sobre todo, escalofriante. Así era la voz del tipo de los ojos azules. Mire por encima de mi hombro, me saludo con su mano con tal cinismo, que ni siquiera me estaba causando temor, solo enojo. Kai me observo algo confundido.

—Esta todo bien —volví a girar mi cabeza hacia enfrente, repitiéndome mentalmente que si lo ignoraba se iría.

—Si, es solo que-que —no sabia que decirle—. El aire acondicionado esta muy frió —le dije cerrando las ventanillas de mi lado.

—Lo siento, me gusta el frió —le bajo al aire.

—Sabes que los chicos como esos solo quieren una cosa ¿cierto? —apreté los dientes, recite en mi cabeza. Ignóralo y se ira, ignóralo y se ira—. Bueno, este chico se ve sincero, el otro definitivamente solo quiere llevarte a la cama —maldición, como podía ignorar a un espíritu o lo que fuera así—. Aunque eres muy fea para él, míralo. Su piel tan blanca, sus ojos tan brillantes, su sexy y cuadrada mandíbula. ¡Miau!

—¡Ja! ¡eres gay! —resople. Kai volteo a verme.

—No, claro que no soy gay. ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? —tragame tierra. ¿Qué demonios me sucedía?

—No, no-no quise decirte a ti —su rostro se contrajo aun mas. Dios, que vergüenza. Quería cavar un hoyo enorme y enterrar mi cabeza en este.

—OK.

—En verdad, no fue para ti. Es que...

—No te preocupes. Te entiendo, se que te di esa impresión ya que nunca había hecho algo para acercarme a ti.

—Que ternura —se metió el metiche de atrás.

—En verdad Kai, no es lo que piensas.

—Es que —baje la mirada a mis manos, tenia el celular—. Me entro un mensaje de texto del hermano de Caroline, y hable en voz alta.

Esperaba que me creyera.

—Que terrible eres para salir de situaciones incomodas —dijo el ser tan metiche de atrás. Tenia que ignorarlo, si debía ignorarlo.

—Bien, te creo —no lo sentí muy convencido.

—De verdad le gustas, para no ver lo boba que eres —la cara se me calentó. Esto era el colmo, no podía creer que un maldito ser, estuviera haciéndome enojar tanto.

—Llegamos —me fije por mi ventana, estaba en mi casa. Gracias a lo que fuera que existiera allá afuera, con tanta cosa que había visto, ya no sabia que era lo que podía haber arriba o abajo.

Me baje del auto. Kai también.

—Gracias, y perdón por lo de hace rato, en verdad no iba para ti —se acerco a mi y deposito un beso en mi mejilla. Baje el rostro, y reí.

—Nos vemos. Dame tu numero para ponernos de acuerdo en esa cita —le di mi numero y una mirada coqueta. Kai en verdad me gustaba.

Observe el carro hasta que se perdió dando vuelta en una esquina de la cuadra de donde vivía. Me voltee con una enorme sonrisa. Volví a retroceder asustada.

—Que extraños son los humanos —mascullo. Sus misteriosos ojos eran tan intensos, hacia que le prestaras atención aun si no querías hacerlo. Deje caer mi mirada en todo él. Para ser un maldito ser sobrenatural o lo que fuera, tomaba una forma demasiado, sexy. Removí la cabeza deshaciendo esos estúpidos pensamientos. Tome valor, saque agallas.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

—Puede preguntar cosas coherentes —aplaudió.

—Ya déjate de estupideces y dime ¿quien o mas bien, qué eres?

—Te lo dije. Que mala memoria tienes —me enfadaba su cinismo. Era un idiota.

—¡Déjame en paz! No se que tenga que hacer, pero te exorcizare —se echo hacia atrás y empezó a carcajearse—. ¡Deja de reírte, loco! —la vecina salio de su casa, me frunció las cejas.

—Elena, ¿te encuentras bien querida? —claro, ella no podía ver al idiota enfrente de mi. Pensaba que estaba loca al hablar sola o con un ser imaginario.

—Si doña Carmelita, estoy bien —pase por el lado del tipo. La piel se me puso fría, incluso temblé de frió. Llegue a las escaleras de mi porche. Saque las llaves y abrí la puerta. Volví a saltar. Él ya estaba enfrente de mi—. De verdad debes dejar de hacer eso —no entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero me estaba acostumbrando a verlo.

—Que rápido te involucras —camino mas hacia adentro.

—¡Ma...!

—No esta —contesto antes que pudiera pronunciar las palabras.

—¿Como sabes lo que iba a decir?

—Eres tan irritante —siso.

—Estas en mi casa, el irritante idiota eres tu, además, no se que eres. Demonio.

Se volteo con ferocidad, me llego en un parpadear, estaba tan cerca que el frió hizo que me acobijara con ambas manos.

—No me vuelvas a comparar con esos seres tan inferiores —sentía mi piel quebrarse del frió, me salia un densa nube de la boca. Me aleje asustada.

—Entonces si no quieres que te llame demonio, dime que eres.

—Te dije que soy un ángel.

—¿De Dios? —pregunte como tonta.

—No —frunció las cejas y cuadro la barbilla. Me hizo expresión de que era una idiota.

—Estoy tan confundida —masculle, me dolía la cabeza.

Me adentre en la sala, su presencia empezaba hacerse obvia. En donde estuviera, el frió era mas denso, mas penetrante.

—Te dije, soy un ángel de la muerte —se aparto del marco de la entrada a mi sala, se acerco a mi. Esperando mi reacción—. ¿Ya no te sorprende, o te asusta? —le negué.

—No entiendo nada. No sabia que existían ángeles de la muerte, pensé que era una y ya —me negó mientras se empezaba a desplazar en la sala. Empezó a ver fotografías de mi madre y mías. Se detuvo en la de mi abuela.

—Ahora veo por que eres distinta —sus ojos brillaron—. Por eso eres tan importante para ella —se me formo un hoyo en el estomago.

—¿A quien ella?

—A la persona para la que trabajo, a ella. A la muerte —trague saliva. Volvió acercarse a mi. Alargo su mano, sus ojos me tenían hipnotizada, no podía moverme, trate de alejarme, pero no podía, su presencia era mas fuerte, sus ojos me incitaban a quedarme viéndolo. Tomo unas mechas de mi cabello. Deje de respirar, cerré los ojos, mientras las fosas de mi nariz se llenaban de un olor delicioso, un aroma dulce, refrescante, calmante, además, el frió ya no estaba, sentía calidez saliendo de él. Abrí mis ojos y me quede prendida en su rostro. Los de él brillaban como dos zafiros, algo tenebrosos, pero a mi me parecían hermosos. Una corriente electrizante viajo por mi pecho—. Eres la ultima de tu clase, eres la clave. Y seras mi libertad.

Con esas palabras se esfumo ante mis ojos. Respire ahogándome con el aire a mi alrededor. Caí de rodillas. ¿Qué era todo eso? ahora en verdad estaba mas confundida. Necesitaba abrir la carta que me había dejado la abuela y necesitaba hacerlo ya.


End file.
